


[翻译]行过骄阳烂漫处（车载国王与愚蠹）

by Euniceyiyang



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: A surprising amount of references to Springsteen songs, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But they find their way to each other, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gaby has to put up with a lot, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of sass and snark between them, M/M, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Tour de France, cycling au, or more accurately, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euniceyiyang/pseuds/Euniceyiyang
Summary: 【summary】2200英里，21天，将近200名自行车车手。环法自行车是世界上最艰难的公路自行车比赛，每一年车手们几乎不惜一切来争取胜出，攀上那体育生涯的顶峰。拿破仑在公路自行车界臭名昭著，这大部分是因为他飙升的世界排名，把各项冠军赢到手软，直到在环法对那件赫赫有名的黄衫触手可及。伊利亚仅仅是一个勤务车手——为了车队主将牺牲了每次取胜机会。然而比赛第一天的撞车意外让黄衫落入伊利亚之手，也将他推到了闪光灯下直面拿破仑。他们俩如炸药碰火星一般产生了激烈的摩擦，但是随着比赛的持续，每天的赛事慢慢变得不只是两个人的较量时，拿破仑和伊利亚发现只把对方看成对手变得越来越难了。没一个人想承认他们之间能有更多可能，但是环法赛从来不是有惊无险的，在那陡峭的山路上还有更多在等待着他们。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [through fields where sunlight streams (this train carries fools and kings)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455650) by [ScribeofArda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeofArda/pseuds/ScribeofArda). 



> （作者）关于环法自行车的专业知识都会随着文章的展开而一一得到介绍，大伙不用担心看不懂的问题。但如果真的看不懂也请让我知道。
> 
> 部分名词及补充说明
> 
> 1.1梅赛德斯队*  
> Illya Kuryakin伊利亚库·利亚金：车队勤务车手  
> Elias Weber埃利亚斯·韦伯：原创角色，车队主将  
> Vitaly Kuznetsov维塔利·库兹涅佐夫：原创角色，冲刺手。  
> Oleg奥列格：车队教练  
> Gaby Teller盖比·特勒：首席机械师
> 
> 1.2阿尔法-罗密欧队  
> Napoleon Solo拿破仑·索罗：车队主将  
> Adrian Sanders艾德里安·桑德斯：车队教练
> 
> *文中出现的两大车队皆是虚构，作者借鉴了赞助商名字。梅赛德斯不用赘述；阿尔法-罗密欧是意大利著名轿车于赛车品牌，始于1910年，总部设于米兰。
> 
> 2.1  
> The Tour de France环法自行车赛，始办于1903年，著名公路自行车运动赛事。每年7月举行，赛期23天，共21个赛段，包括了平地于山地的总赛程超过3500公里（约2200英里）。每年比赛路线各异，但大都环绕法国一周，终点都设在巴黎香榭丽舍大街。  
> Time trail计时赛，公路赛一种，车手会以30秒至两分钟的间隔出发，骑得越快越好，按车手成绩优劣排名次。  
> Domestique勤务车手。自行车赛中，车队协作比赛，利用领头车手形成的风拽（drafting弹弓效应）来减少阻力，保持体力，团队里的各位车手会轮流交替领头。而一般领头的就是队里的勤务。  
> Sprinter冲刺手
> 
> 2.2关于环法四色衫  
> Yellow jersey黄色领骑衫（字面意思是黄色运动衫）。根据赛程各站成绩累计，时间最短的选手就不穿着车队颜色的赛服，而是披上代表环法最高荣耀的黄衫参加下一赛段。穿特定骑衫的初衷是让选手显眼，鼓励其他车手超越他。黄衫也与本文剧情息息相关。  
> Green jersey绿色骑衫，奖励给冲刺积分最高选手  
> Polka dot jersey白底红点衫，也是文中所说的“山巅之王”，奖励山地赛段积分冠军  
> White jersey白色骑衫，奖励给25岁以下成绩最好的车手。本文没有涉及。  
> 以上即环法的四色衫。
> 
>  
> 
> 本章中文字数约5k

_Cinq.（五。）_

此刻雨下得更大了，几乎从他面前延展开的路上弹溅起来。他抬起手，从头盔下戴着的运动太阳镜上抹去好些水滴。

_Quatre.（四。）_

从起点下坡后，就踏上了经过里昂的赛道。他清楚他必须为自己定下步调，也知道距离头一天的终点线有二十公里路程，可他感觉自己正在翘首以盼的迫切中战栗。

_Trois.（三。）_

他最后一次调整了自行车的握把姿势，眼睛在抬头看向前方赛道时描摹着车把上突起的脊线。栅栏之外聚满了观赛的粉丝，等着信号灯转绿。但他无视了人群，他们不重要。重要的只有比赛。

_Deux.（二。）_

他把脚放上踏板，上身前倾，略微超过自行车把手。他绷直身体整装待发，只等倒计时结束，等着他头上方的灯在滴答闪烁中变绿，等着比赛最终开始。他花费了数月时间来为这三周训练。数月时间里他将身体逼到极限，极限之后又是另一个极限。一切都是为了努力在这次比赛中取得一席之地，为了争取为自己的团队做到最好的机会。

_Un.（一。）_

他能感受到胸膛里心脏开始疾速搏动，在等着那最终一秒降临时，肾上腺素在血液里蔓延的熟悉感觉席卷了他的四肢百骸。那一秒甚至在他意识到前便以及结束，但刹那同样即是永恒。箭在弦上之时他抽了一口气，感到自己的胸膛舒展开了。

_Allez!（开始！）_

信号灯转为绿色。

 

0-o-0-o-0

 

 

_这里是里昂，环法自行车赛由另一位自行车手打头拉开了序幕。此刻画面上是伊利亚·库里亚金在计时赛里脱颖而出。计时赛可以说是比赛开始阶段决定车手领先排行榜的第一关考验。_

_是的，毫无疑问，计时赛会比车手们未来好几天的赛程轻松地多。整个三周的比赛里，有些日子的赛程甚至超过了200公里。并不是说比赛过程中排名是钉死不变的——但通常来说这场计时赛决定了整个比赛的前十位。_

_说的很对，克里斯。而且看上去库利亚金用很出色的成绩完成了二十公里赛段的第一公里。他隶属于梅赛德斯队，与此同时他还取得了这么好的成绩——_

_——当然了，他在家乡俄罗斯是国家冠军。_

_当然，但是库利亚金在这次比赛中很可能在某种程度上扮演一个次要角色。梅赛德斯队因为自家的领骑——德国的埃利亚斯·韦伯而名震江湖。韦伯也是今年的种子选手之一，有望穿上代表赛段领先者的那件鼎鼎大名的黄色运动衫，拿到比赛的终极大奖。_

_没错。而且我得给环法的新观众们澄清一点：那不是字面意义上的一件运动衫——这还得怪法语翻译，把le maillot jaune翻成了那个名字。每一天的赛段后，累计比赛时间最短的选手不再穿车队代表色的赛服，取而代之的是一件黄颜色的莱卡骑行运动衫。黄衫在赛程中可能几易其主，而我认为今年的黄衫之争会变成韦伯和索罗——比赛的另一位种子选手——两个人的较量。_

_不管怎么样，让我们说回库利亚金。伴随着三公里的路标擦身而过，他仍然取得了十分出色的成绩。毫无疑问库利亚金是一匹劲马，我们可以看到他要比自行车手的平均体型要壮硕很多。不过当比赛进入到阿尔卑斯段，选手开始爬坡的时候，他这身型就会凸显出极大的优势来了。_

_没错。而且这体型也会给韦伯带来极大优势，鉴于库利亚金是他的山地赛段的领队勤务。_

_勤务这些人在车队里默默无闻，实际上他们正是在比赛里帮助自家主将赢得黄衫的人。比赛中大部分的选手都是勤务，一个车队里有七八个人配合主将，也许还会有一个冲刺手。比赛的多数时间里勤务们会领着主将杀出一条血路，用尽自身所有力量来使他们保持领先，让主将能乘着运动带起的气流前行。在每日赛段的最后上演厮杀苦战、勤务却功成身退的时刻来临之前，这些幕后功臣一直在给主将提供站上领奖台的机会。_

_是的，妮可。一名勤务的全部职责就是团队合作与自我牺牲。库利亚金之前就给梅赛德斯队当勤务了，每一次他都在山地路段为韦伯贡献了无法估量的宝贵价值。此时此刻，他正以优异的成绩继续着计时赛，估计很有可能在这个赛段结束时进入前十名榜单。但他不会去争夺那件黄衫。_

_说得很对，克里斯。他会把黄衫留给韦伯的。_

_说到韦伯，现在这位种子选手正在赛道上前进，为了最后一公里奋力骑行。观众朋友们从电视上甚至都能看出从天而下的这场瓢泼大雨势头有多厉害，而对所有选手来说这只会给他们带来更多困难。潮湿的沥青路总是——_

_噢，韦伯重重地摔在了地上！那看起来真是触目惊心——_

_而且看起来他没有站起来，有吗？没有，他捧住了自己的腿。如果现在看一眼回放视频，我们就能看出他确实重重地撞上了赛道一侧的金属路障——_

_确实，看起来着实严重。我很遗憾说出这话，但我认为今年韦伯就要在这里停下脚步了！少了这名得力干将，我不禁怀疑今年比赛我们是否还能在领奖台上看到梅赛德斯队的身影。_

 

0-o-0-o-0

 

伊利亚冲过终点线，一个急刹车猛地在路边停下，任由自己倒在车把手上。几乎是眨眼间，他身边就围了一圈工作人员，努力把拥上来的记者拦在原地。但是拥挤的人堆里仍旧有照相机的闪光一路耀目。他对记者视而不见，转而摘了头盔，带着疲惫的沉重在车上趴下，试着平复呼吸。好奇的念头在脑海里短暂地闪过，为什么有这么多记者——仿佛他是什么重要人物似的。

一声带着愠怒的叫喊在不远的某处响起。然后伊利亚抬头看见了维塔利——他队里另一名成员——在水泄不通的人群里推搡着挤出条路来，一如既往地毛手毛脚。维塔利走到了伊利亚身边，几乎把他给拽下自行车。“你这个混小子。”他说着这句，却脸上笑着拉过伊利亚给他了他一个熊抱。“你真是个混小子。”

“什么？”伊利亚尝试放缓呼吸，试着无视此刻依然挤满了他身周的记者，还有在眼前爆炸一般闪烁的照相机。他的心脏仍旧跳得很快，一下一下擂在胸膛。“出了什么事？”

“韦伯撞车了。”维塔利说着，把他从怀里拉开。伊利亚保持着推车姿势，他走路的样子仿佛脑子压根把这事没听进去。维塔利推着他朝拉着梅赛德斯横幅、停了车队巴士的地方走，他还没反应过来似的，在身后趿拉着自行车。伊利亚能感觉到自己的腿在颤抖，他步履蹒跚地跟在维塔利后面。

“他撞车了？”伊利亚问。“怎么搞的？”

“在雨里摔倒了，还摔得很严重。”维塔利回答。“他出局了，伊利亚，退出比赛了。他一条腿断了。”

伊利亚一阵眨眼。“他退赛了？”他问。大脑似乎从那阵让他开始感觉窒息的肾上腺素中过滤出信号，终于做出了反应。他皱紧了眉头。“我们没有主将了。这次比赛我们什么也拿不到。”

令人意外的是，维塔利只是一脸震惊地朝他瞪眼。“伊利亚，你实在是个混小子。”他嚷着。“你还没看到你的时机来了吗？”

伊利亚摇着头。他知道自己成绩不错，清楚计时赛骑得挺好，但他在抵达终点线的瞬间没有看钟，不清楚自己在排行榜哪个位置。没了韦伯当车队主将，这都已经不重要了。“成绩不错吗？”

维塔利一边走一边又瞪他。他们抵达了车队巴士停靠点，记者的相机一路上还粘着他们不放。“你都还没看到排名吗。”他声音满是惊愕。“伊利亚，你在头一名。”

伊利亚猛然顿住了。“什么？”

“你打败了索罗，韦伯撞车前你超过了他。”维塔利嘴里急冲冲蹦出话来，那些个单词快得几乎能把自个儿给绊倒。“伊利亚，只有八个选手了，而且没一个是你的对手。”

“你什么意思？”伊利亚问道。但一丝霎时燃起的希望点亮了他的胸膛，直教他呼吸困难。他从来不觉得自己能得到这个机会。除了勤务，他对自己没有别的期许。每天为了主将把自己累到精疲力竭，因为这就是他的工作，这就是他注定该干的事。

维塔利的笑容明亮而有感染力。他又拉过伊利亚给了个熊抱。“你现在拿到黄衫了，混小子。”他告诉他。“你明天比赛就要穿着它了。而我们会尽一切力量确保它乖乖待在你手里。”

奇怪的思绪缠在伊利亚胸膛里，他刚把车子交给机械师，维塔利转头就把他从驻足等待的媒体面前拖走。天性活泼的队友滔滔不绝地讲着伊利亚把另一个家伙甩在了后头，对方现在不再是头榜第一了；晚上又会开怎样的战略会议，因为目前的形势已经天翻地覆；但是这局面甚至更好，韦伯走后只有很少几个选手会是他冠军路上的阻碍。伊利亚试图弄清心里这份紧张来自何处，对维塔利的长篇大论只勉勉强强捕捉到了三言两语。他双手的颤抖没由来地陌生，因为它们不是出于生气或者躁动的情绪而发抖，根本是完全不同的原因引起的。

 _噢。_ 他们走到了媒体与记者的人堆边，维塔利开出一条路，拉过伊利亚两人往看台走，在那里新晋的头榜选手可以站定了看剩下的比赛。伊利亚在一路上思绪万千。前任的头榜还在那里，正低声和一个队友交谈着。伊利亚看着他，视线全被那件阿尔法-罗密欧夹克给吸引了——那夹克压根遮不住底下宽阔厚实、肌肉发达的肩膀——眼里几乎再看不见别的。同时他还忙于尽力止住自己哆嗦的双手，不让战栗从胸膛里蔓延出来。心底那股热火野心勃勃，像是要将他焚尽。

 _噢。_ 他又开始心事重重了。杂糅了希望欢欣恐惧不可捉摸的一团，犹如乱麻在他嗓子眼里抓挠，脏腑里残留的肾上腺素让那感觉在放大加强。 _我怀念这些。_

他沉湎于满脑的念头当中，忽略了维塔利没完没了的长篇大论，努力让那出卖内心想法的心跳恢复平稳。所以他没意识到另一个家伙没离开看台，直到发现自己直挺挺地杵在了对方面前。

 

伊利亚当下就认出了他。当然了。拿破仑·索罗在自行车界几乎是个传奇。这个称呼一半是因为他风头无两的体坛之路：世界排名不断攀升直至成为顶尖车手；满世界地横扫各种荣誉、冠军和奖牌。另外一半则是因为他的名声：每当索罗和新男友外出，八卦小报就喜欢在它们的体育版上大肆报导。伊利亚头一次看见这位车手和他男友的照片就感觉胃中不适，从那开始他再也不看任何与索罗的恋爱生活有关的新闻。

现在索罗就瞪在着他。伊利亚忍不住想，对方嘴角浮现的讥讽可让那张帅脸大打折扣。“你挡着我的路了。”他说着，嗓音带上了并非故意的强硬。然后他马上退缩了，这听起来太过小肚鸡肠。

索罗挑了挑一边眉毛。“是吗？”他问道，虚情假意的客套差点就掩盖了声音里的恨意。要是换了别人，伊利亚估计自己会同情一下他的处境。毕竟他刚刚因为一个当勤务的无名小卒输了比赛，即便对没什么自负感的人来说这也是相当沉重的打击了。可这人是索罗，在镜头前秀玩具似的炫耀他新的女朋友男朋友的那个索罗；他招摇又傲慢，如此美国化，以至于伊利亚无论什么时候看到他的采访都发觉自己气的咬牙切齿。对于他，伊利亚认为自己不同情也罢。

“是的。”伊利亚简短地说着，然后他意识到自己沉默了太长时间。“走开，或者我帮你挪地方。”

“噢，真的吗？”索罗油腔滑调地回答。他的声音低得连周围无数的麦克风都捕捉不到。“听起来真是一个令人激动的开场。要是你愿意的话，我们其实可以把这较量变成一场摔跤比赛的。你觉得自己最终会当上面那个，还是宁愿在下面？”

伊利亚脸上火辣辣的，但他还是上前贴近了索罗。“我赢了你，”他的嗓音尖锐。“这是我的地盘。”

“暂时是，库利亚金。”索罗的声音拿腔拿调地像在唱歌。他嘴上说着，一边还在伊利亚的胸口拍拍打打。尽管伊利亚夹克底下还穿着莱卡骑行服，但那手指一路划过的皮肤像是要烧起来。“只是暂时。”

当索罗被队友拉开时，维塔利用手肘捅了他一把。“别理他。”他嘟囔着把伊利亚推上看台。“我们会在比赛里打得他一败涂地，将那轻狂的蠢笑从他脸上抹掉。”

伊利亚瞪了他一眼。“我觉得你又把词语搭配给弄混了。”他说道。“不是打得一败涂地，是按在地上碾压。 ***** ”维塔利对此只是哈哈大笑，一只手吊在了他肩上。两个人转过身去面对那些呼喊着吸引伊利亚注意的媒体人。伊利亚重重咽了口唾沫。他朝外看向黑压压的媒体队，望着一双双伸出的手里如狼似虎的话筒，听见他们用了至少三种语言冲他叫喊提问，然后他腹诽道： _这架势太糟糕了，可是我不想失去这些。_

（ ***** “We are going to thrash the floor with him over this Tour ” “It’s wipe the floor, not thrash it.”此条翻译感谢随缘居同好的建议）


	2. Chapter 2

“过不了两天，”桑德斯向后倚上电视机旁的墙壁。车队巴士里很热，可是阿尔法-罗欧的队员看上去没一个关心桑德斯层层叠叠穿着下的不自在，他们正埋头在提供的伙食里大吃大嚼呢。“库利亚金就会不堪重压崩溃的，然后黄衫又会回到你手里了。他是个狗娘养的俄国佬，不可能那么难以战胜。”

“冷战三十年前就结束了，桑德斯。”拿破仑满嘴塞着意面指出他的看法。桌上现在摊满了琳琅满目的吃食，多到在非参赛人员看来绝不可能吃完。但是拿破仑心知肚明，随着赛事推进，这台子上小山似的食物只会越堆越高，而且他们还得全部拿来祭五脏庙。“我觉得你不能再那样称呼他们了。”桑德斯不出所料地没把这话听进去。教练继续骂骂咧咧，拿破仑随之翻了个白眼。

“听着，我不喜欢库利亚金。”拿破仑趁着桑德斯停下来喘口气的空档说话了。“我的意思是，你瞧过他那样子吗？他看起来甚至都不该当自行车手。更别提他早些时候对我足够粗鲁的事了。但是，我会用公平的手段堂堂正正地打败他，而不是因为你心里还过不去的什么奇怪的冷战情结。”几个队员噗嗤一声被逗乐了。桑德斯目光凌厉给了他们所有人一记眼刀。

“把这当回事，索罗。”他没好气地打破了车厢里短暂的静默。“韦伯离开后，这本该是你一个人的冠军赛，现在却多了个库利亚金进场抡了一记俄国大尺寸重锤。要是我们还想看到索罗在巴黎穿上那件黄衫，大伙儿可都该放严肃点了。”

“噢，那么你想知道俄国人 _ **那玩意儿**_ 的尺寸，是吗？”拿破仑问出这话时眨了眨眼，就等着看桑德斯吃瘪的模样。巴士里霎时长吁短叹地一阵牢骚，几个挨着坐着的车手对着他手臂来了几拳。“那比赛实在谈不上是个可以充分利用的机会。”拿破仑佯装责备朝他开口，一边揉着自己的胳膊。

“这样起不了作用。”他的队员指出。“这本该是开会商量战略，而不是互相吹鼻子瞪眼。所有人都冷静点别晃悠奶子了。我们得一起踏踏实实搞清楚怎样打败库利亚金。”

“别晃奶子？”有人提出了疑问。眼看桑德斯又要发作，拿破仑忍俊不禁咧开了嘴。“什么奶子？”

“别都把我当性别歧视的仇女分子啊，伙计们。”那个队员嚷起来。“男人也有奶子好不？忽视了这一点只会让我们更容易诊断出来晚期乳腺癌。”甚至桑德斯打断了他的夸夸其谈，开始死命瞪他时，他也只是不在乎地耸耸肩膀。“干嘛？”他问道。“我们当中还是有人在学校里用功的。”

“我可不认为有任何人用过功。”有人拖长了调子。“这不就是我们在这的原因嘛？因为没有一个家伙能逃了那么多课还被大学录取？”车厢里回荡着一片哄笑，一边桑德斯听得青筋暴跳，额前好似有根血管眼看就要炸开飙血。

“这话留给你们自己吧。”拿破仑笑着往后靠向沙发。“我可在拿艺术史学位的成功路上走了一半了。”

“是啊，我们也没法都和你一样啊，索罗。”另一个队员搭话了，其他几个人纷纷投来一个长期被嫉妒心折磨的表情。“说句题外话，艺术史听起来是门枯燥学问。”

“这学问里可包括了许多裸体的女人画。”拿破仑笑嘻嘻地指出来。“还有男人画，那是重点。所以艺术史从来不会太无聊。”

桑德斯咳嗽一身，似乎已经处于暴跳边缘。“在座的绅士们，还有索罗，我就以十分宽松的标准也把你划在指代范围内了。”他发话了。“劳驾能让我们的讨论回到正轨上来吗？索罗，我估摸着你实际上还是打算赢比赛的？”得到拿破仑点头的反馈后，桑德斯终于有机会转向从会议一开始就在电视屏幕显示的报告了。

“明天会是够轻松的一天。”他一面说着，一面把地图投影到屏幕上。“只有180公里，而且地势相当平坦。但这并不意味着我们就能自鸣得意。索罗，你要领着头开始，领着头结束。比赛的前段路程中会有 _ **兔子***_ 突围，那就是机会所在。但是索罗，别满心想让库利亚金滚蛋，就昏了头慌不择路跟着兔子冲出去。要是库利亚金不动，那你也不动。

“要是库利亚金他妈的往前冲，而我觉得自己该动呢？”拿破仑提着问题。“或者要是我自己想要突围呢？”

桑德斯的瞪眼能将他夷为平地。“不准有戏剧化举动。”他告诫拿破仑。“奥列格现在管着梅赛德斯，即便库利亚金是个愚蠹，他也不会是蠢蛋。如果库利亚金从 ** _主车群**_** 突围出去，那你就跟着他出去；可如果不是这样，我们就稳住车群前头的位置，控制住步调。”

“那么最后一公里呢？”又一位队员提问了。“不是应该让冲刺手显身手吗？”

“这个赛段不这样。”桑德斯回答。“明天不是终点冲刺，而且也没有机会给这些绿衫争夺者一较高下，那是一段终点爬坡。所以你可得对那段路线格外留神，索罗。我们都清楚库利亚金在爬坡段是什么模样。

巴士里还有几声搞怪的哼哼唧唧，可车里的人收敛了姿态，看上去不再自在。大部分人可能正在回想三年前的比赛，想那场山地赛中的混乱。韦伯一往无前争夺黄衫，而就在终点前那个陡坡，他撞车了，还一同带倒了勤务库利亚金，一个当时完全没人认识的家伙。当年参赛每个人都在事后看过回放录像，就为了亲眼验证车手们一抵达终点就开始流传的事情到底是否属实。

拿破仑记得当年自己和队里其他人坐在巴士里看回放，看着录像里淋漓的鲜血沿着库利亚金的脸淌下，漫过他银色的梅赛德斯赛服，争先恐后一般在他脚上汇聚；看着像个血人的库利亚金如何拉着韦伯爬起来，把他推上自己那辆受损较小的自行车。拿破仑仍然记得自己在看到后面这幕情景时内心的震撼：库利亚金匆匆从 ** _队车***_** 那儿抓了辆车子就在韦伯后头出发了。他不仅仅全程爬坡赶上了大部队，更恐怖的是他还领着韦伯回到了车群前头，帮他以第三名的成绩抵达了终点线。

拿破仑对那天的场景历历在目。一路奋力骑行冲过终点后，他倒在车把上，视野里能看见眼角的鲜红。当反应过来库利亚金就是带着韦伯往前赶、满脸鲜血还追上他的步伐的那个人时，他肌肉颤抖，紧张得畏缩；库利亚金在最后几百米拉开了距离，让韦伯接过比赛冲刺终点的时候，他霎时间感到自信的崩塌。

第二天每家报纸的体育版都对这件事大书特书，版面上铺天盖地都是库利亚金从车上下来一瘸一拐艰难远去的身影。他头上有个挺深的伤口，流出的血染红了大半件衣服。韦伯没有大碍，最后赢了那年比赛，库利亚金则默默从媒体宣传中消失，回归幕后。可没有哪位自行车手能将那一天发生的事轻易忘却。

战略会议开了三个钟头，包括对库利亚金的分析、可能采取的战术在内的所有事情一概被推倒重来。“记住，奥列格和我可打过多年交道了。”桑德斯在队员们中途休息，心无旁骛把送来的食物往肚里塞的时候指出了这一点。拿破仑一早就从食屉里给自己偷偷顺了份干酪沙司烤面，对着他做戏般夸张的声明翻白眼。自打训练开始他就成天唠唠叨叨，好像以为他和奥列格还在冷战两方敌对阵营里。拿破仑不是特别喜欢桑德斯；而从奥列格时不时被相机拍到冲着梅赛德斯队大吼大叫的表现来看，他也是一个足以让人吃不了兜着走的狠角色。同时拿破仑高度怀疑他们到底是不是真当过特工。

终于，连桑德斯都没耐心再费口舌告诫拿破仑了。“明天六点钟起来，这样你们能在热身前吃点东西，不准对我发牢骚。”他嚷道。“去睡会觉，别比赛头一晚上就他妈的把事情搞砸了。”巴士里一片笑声，但每个人都站起身来，朝着门口挪动，全然准备好一到旅馆房间就瘫倒。拿破仑一如既往，拖拖拉拉走在最后面。

“索罗？”他背朝门口走的时候桑德斯喊住他。拿破仑停下来，视线越过肩膀瞥回去。桑德斯满眼盯着他的笔记本电脑，上面还在重播他们早些时候看过的库利亚金比赛片段，两年前在 _ **苏尔佩尔德山******_ 为韦伯领骑的其中一场。但他在索罗停下的时候抬起了头。

“我们会打得他精疲力竭。”桑德斯说。“他成绩领先了十秒，这在比赛里不值一提。我们就让他精疲力竭，把优势拉回你这边。”

拿破仑对他的话思索了一阵。“我真的希望您别再把每件事都搞得像冷战冒险史诗了。”他最后说着，嘴角勾起一抹不寻常的笑意。“不过不必劳神用您那颗漂亮脑袋来担心这件事，桑德斯。我想要这件黄衫，我不会放任库利亚金把它抢走的。”

 

——————  
***Breakaway** 兔子/突围者  
指在一个赛段中领先于主车群的一个或一小队车手。通常来说，他们的目的是获取全场的注意、为赞助商曝光；实力够强且运气够好的话，最终可能夺得单站胜利或领骑衫。  
**** Peloton** 大集团/主车群  
比赛中最多车手集中的行进集团，通常至少有20人组成。大集团高速前进时可形成长队伍。  
*****Team car** /队车  
跟在大集团后部的汽车，队车就是车队在道路上的移动后勤平台。通过队车，车队总监和车队经理决定比赛策略，而按摩师、技师和队医则照看车手，提供饮用水、食物、车辆维修更换、简单的受伤处理等服务。  
******Col de Peyresourde** /佩尔苏尔德山。比利牛斯山脉中部的一个山口，海拔1,569米。自从1910年第一次成为环法自行车比赛路线以来，频繁出现在赛事中。  
——————

 

 

0-o-0-o-0

 

伊利亚踏上车队巴士时，花了好些时间才弄清楚发生了什么。在意识到车队的掌声都是献给自己之后，他感到脸颊烧得滚烫。维塔利在他身后拍手，随后把他一把推进巴士往沙发走。“大伙儿为了黄衫得主再热情点儿！”维塔利呼喊着。

奥列格挨着电视机站在车厢前头，看上去他是这里唯一一个不开心的人，不过其实从来也没见他开心过。“好了，每个人都冷静下来。”他终于发话了。“好的，干得漂亮，库利亚金，非常不错。但你现在必须得把黄衫在手里攥紧了，索罗就贴着你脖子喘气，盘算着出击呢。十秒钟，这就是你所有的优势，要是你还想把黄衫留在手里，就得必须再增加领先秒数。”他打开屏幕调出一张法国地图。“我们开工干活吧。”

伊利亚屁股刚沾到座位就被塞了大堆食物。他一边研究起明天的线路，一边从怀里的小山堆里挑着吃。“顺便说一句，韦伯托我捎来问候。”那厢奥列格在谈论明天赛事，这边维塔利在对伊利亚小声咕哝。“他对受伤退赛很沮丧。但他说要是还有谁能赢，那人准是你。”

奥列格打断了谈话，冲他们怒目而视。“有什么重要的要补充吗？”他问道，维塔利只是咧着嘴摇头。“要是你没有任何有价值的见解能帮到我们队伍新主将，那你就该保持安静。”奥列格转身看回屏幕。

“这次比赛里，索罗会是你的竞争对手。”他对伊利亚说到。“虽说还有其他人，但我不认为他们能有索罗那么大的威胁。他很机灵，库利亚金，聪明到不屑于想花招骗你从主车群里突围出去消耗你的精力，从你排名底下偷鸡摸狗地溜上赛段颁奖台。每天，你就在后头死咬着他，我们会在比赛开头就控制住车群的步调

“要是阿尔法-罗密欧队也用了控制车群步调的策略呢？”伊利亚问。“我们就转头紧跟着他们？”

“ 我们不能整个比赛里都把时间花在主车群前面你死我活上。”一位车手表达了他的看法。“毕竟我们和阿尔法-罗密欧既没交情又不大对付，而比赛第一段路程 ***** 就在主车群前头死斗一点帮助都没有。”

“我们不需要和阿尔法-罗密欧有什么交情。”伊利亚脑海里浮现出拿破仑看着他嘴角那一抹讥讽，那件黑色夹克下端起的肩膀。“我们只需要打败他们。”

奥列格大约在露出了这天第一个笑脸。“我欣赏这股劲头。”他指着伊利亚说。“我们明天头一件事就控制住主车群。那些雄心壮志的蠢货想突围就随他们去，万一他们冲得太前，威胁变得过大，我们总是能把他们给 **抓住** **的。要是阿尔法-罗密欧想要控制车群，那我们就和他们斗斗。库利亚金，你现在不再是勤务了，所以别再表现得还像一个勤务一样。把这些留给你的勤务，而你就黏在索罗后头。”

“要是他黏在我后头呢？”伊利亚头脑里闪现出明天的各种可能性。他并不希望索罗一路上都跟着他，特别是在没人卖命往前冲，车手通常会开始聊天搭话的赛段开头。他知道这样只会让人分心。

奥列格耸了耸肩。“那排行里更差的位置随他选了。”他说道。“遇到就去招呼嘛，库利亚金，仔细着可别把他惹毛了。”伊利亚努力不让自己的脸颊因为这话而烧起来。只有把注意力全放在桌上的食物，一门心思吃了点意面，才把那感觉压下去。意面已经冷掉，而且尝起来也不是特别好吃，可他还是逼自己全吃光了。有时候，一想到比赛期间他们要吃掉多少东西，伊利亚就一阵恶心。他发誓，不在自行车上的时间里他全在填鸭。

“听好了，”奥列格对他说。“从来没人能把黄衫从第一天保持到最后一天。在某些时候，库利亚金，你会把它输给索罗。他下坡很快，而且难以预测。也许他会赶上你，可你清楚自己在山上是什么样，每个人都清楚。而这就是我们把黄衫从他眼皮底下偷走的机会。

他出去透了透气，一个小时后，他径直跑向另一个人。先是欣喜兴奋的尖叫声，随后盖比冲进他臂弯扑了满怀。“你棒得让人难以置信，你知道吧？”她两条手臂勾上伊利亚的脖颈。

伊利亚把怀里紧贴的人拉开，用一个饱含感情的微笑回应她。“地下车厂女孩。”他温柔地说。“车子怎么样了？

“噢，它们很好。”伊利亚弯腰让她站回地上。盖比说着话下来，把一绺散落的碎发夹回她的小圆髻。她身上沾满了工作时蹭上的的润滑脂和油渍，夹克外套穿旧了已经磨破。“但你得停止表现出对刹车和急转弯的上瘾般的渴望了，不然我就让你把我们所有的轮胎都用一遍。”

伊利亚嗤嗤发笑。“作为机械师，我真怀疑这事在你身上发生的可能性。”他指出一个事实。“我们有整整一卡车的备用轮呢。”他抬头瞥了一眼仍旧停在原地的其它车队巴士，眼神扫过广场那一侧的阿尔法-罗密欧大巴。“你对索罗怎么看？”

盖比耸肩。“美国人。”她说着，仿佛这个单词能回答一切。也许这个词真能，至少对盖比这样在东柏林长大的人来说确实如此。“他沾沾自喜、爱慕虚名。是个好车手，但把自己太高看了。你能打败他的。”她久久地端详着他，“你确实知道自己能打败他，对吗？你很优秀，伊利亚，你棒极了。你能赢这这场比赛。这是你应得的。”

伊利亚不以为然地摊手。“我可以试试。”他说着，盖比甩给他一个眼神。

“奥列格是不是又开始磨牙了？”她问。“伊利亚，你得从他手下挣脱出来。他对你不好。”

“他是我打败索罗，”伊利亚提醒她。“赢得比赛的最大胜算。也许之后吧，要是有别的车队有意向……他踟蹰着打住了，又耸了耸肩。”也许吧，但我首先得把这一关过了再说。”

“要是你需要恢复药物治疗，千万要告诉我。”盖比郑重地说着。“别为了区区一个获胜机会就拿自己冒险。”

伊利亚翻着眼珠。这真是再熟悉不过的老掉重弹，贯穿了他们俩认识的这些年头，久到能追溯至盖比成为梅赛德斯首席机械师之前。“要是吃药，我就不能在这里比赛。”他指出这一点。“我会没事的。现在情况还不太坏。”

盖比看上去没有被说服，其实伊利亚觉得自己从来没法在任何事情上说服她，于是他释然了。“我得回去了。”几分钟后他打破了沉默。“还有几小时的战术要讨论。”

盖比点点头。“我要在今天晚饭的时候见到你，行吗？”这话实际上都不是提问的口气。伊利亚只是点头，无可奈何地朝盖比缴械投降，照着她的行事风格来保证自己一切都好。 她在他脸颊印上一个吻，又冲他眨眨眼睛，便回到工作中去了。

伊利亚看着她离开。他尾随盖比的目光在不经意见飘向了阿尔法-罗密欧的大巴，那黑与红的色彩与里昂广场上晦暗的老石头碰撞出鲜明对比。在他的注视间，车门荡开，拿破仑踏出车厢，手里的瓶装已经凑到了嘴唇边。伊利亚看着他仰头喝水时喉结那块伸展开的修长线条，然后索罗越过广场捕捉到了伊利亚的视线。

他们俩谁也没有扭开头看别处。伊利亚突然间意识到仪式过后自己一直穿着那件黄色领骑衫。巨大的梅赛德斯的字样横过他胸口。出来透气他都没留心往上罩一件夹克。头脑中某个部分仍旧沉湎于身披黄衫的感觉，正在其中陶醉狂欢而不想要把衣服遮起来 ，有多久便想让人看多久。他知道索罗现在正盯着这衣服看，自己寸步不移的凝视下，他把手臂环在自己胸前，拉长了脸。

索罗微微开始有所动作，好似做回了平日里那个自己。他倚着台阶栅栏，往嘴里倒完了瓶里最后的残余，而伊利亚无法将眼睛从他身上挪开。索罗把塑料瓶捏扁，随后在转身进去前，朝伊利亚抛来一个眨眼。

伊利亚久久瞪着着索罗站定的那个位置。太久太久，直到他猛然回神，回到了他的队伍中去。

 

 

**————-**

***** 第一章提到的个人计时赛估计是这届比赛中的前奏赛（一般也是比赛第一个个人计时赛，不是每年固定都有），所以文中把这里称为真正的第一赛段。  
****** 兔子突围太前，就要有勤务冲上去“抓”，带动主车群赶上他们。这些人也被戏称为“（breakaway killer）兔子杀手”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [作者]  
> 要紧事先说，伊利亚的药物治疗会在后面详细解释。但他的态度不可借鉴啊——他是个运动员，尤其环法车手都乐意把自己整垮了赢比赛。  
> 我忘记说环法赛有时可能危险四伏了——从我阅读到的资料来看，他们的时速可以达到80公里，而唯一的保护措施就只是一顶防撞头盔。所以韦伯和伊利亚的撞车在比赛中完全符合实际，并且这也不是本文中唯一的撞车…  
> 还有，车手真的需要吃那么多东西。每天骑200公里，不在车上的时间基本上不是吃喝就是睡觉。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天早上开始热身的时候，伊利亚往自己身上裹了两件夹克。还是很冷。弥漫的雾气尚没有被夏日骄阳的热度给蒸发。各家的车队大巴四散停在街巷里，大部分在驻地前都设置了给队员热身用的踏步机，它们此刻在晨雾里只映出一片阴影。盖比朝他投来一个同情的表情时，伊利亚正想尽办法把脸缩到夹克领子里去，但对面的德国女孩一点儿没有把咖啡贡献给他一些的打算。伊利亚尽量让自己不要感到被冒犯，鉴于咖啡因怎么说也是比赛禁止的成分。可他不是乐意大清早起来拥抱曙光的那种人，他有起床气的。

阿尔法-罗密欧的巴士就歇在这条街往下的地方，一辆讨人厌的小汽车停在了热身区前边，阻挡了那些捕风捉影窥探的眼睛。但如果伊利亚微微往后靠一点，装作在拉伸背部肌肉的话，他还是能看到索罗。对面的人看上去十分放松，脸上带着笑意正和他的队员闲聊。伊利亚一瞬间觉得有些什么感觉击中了自己的胸膛。

奥列格在他面前轻敲了两下车把。“别盯着敌人看了，专心你自己吧。”他语气很不和善，但伊利亚没觉得这批评是冲他自己来的，因为奥列格在每个赛段的早晨总浑身带刺。随着赛事推进，完成全部二十一个赛段、经历三周时间，直到终于抵达巴黎，教练这种脾气只会越来越糟糕。所以他只是点点头，注意力重新回到眼前的车把上。

一切都太快了，突然间工作人员就开始通知车手集合。所有人跳下踏步车，从热身区鱼贯而出，各自一路小跑迅速跨上赛车。然后又是一阵让人心烦意乱的混乱场面之后，大约一百八十号人集结在了起点线前。伊利亚紧咬牙关，努力不让自己的脸在这阵势下扭曲起来。怎么说他还穿着黄色领骑衫，直接被安排到了前面。拿破仑就在不远处，黑红色的阿尔法-罗密欧赛服始终占据了他眼角一隅。而他选择无视这一点，将精力集中于自己的心跳，专注于在他面前延展的沥青路面。

不管怎样，第一公里完全不是全速拼搏的时候。所以当他们冲出起点向前骑行时，伊利亚别的什么也不做，就在主车群前头保持着步调。队友的银色赛服在他眼角余光里不时闪进闪出。一片亮银之中间杂了红与黑，两只车队都卯着劲在车群前头宣誓自家的领土主权。第一公里的路标几分钟之内便映入眼帘，就在这倏忽之间，伊利亚明确感到主车群的紧张氛围悄然升腾。身边人一米一米把前头的柏油路吃进，要是他能开玩笑调侃两句的话，他会说几乎能听见人人攥紧车把手、比心跳速度的声音了。比赛正式的起点安排在支起的拱门下面，至于为什么不直接设在实际的起点线，伊利亚从来没弄懂其中原因。这只是参加比赛的选手必须忍受的诸多事情里的一桩罢了。

几乎在拱门上的旗帜掉下的同一时间，五名车手从主车群里突围了出去。伊利亚看着他们冲向前方，心里暗暗回顾着每一个人的资料。没一个能真的算得上黄衫候选人，去追他们不值得。况且，耳机里还有奥列格口气严厉地就战术计划在对他轮番轰炸，伊利亚不想冒险这么早就惹起他的怒火。

身边有人移动了位置。他越过肩膀往后瞥，他的三个队友赶了上来。他们的任务是接过他的位置并在大半赛程里为他领骑，让他得以保存体力乘着他们带起的气流前行。这个安排让伊利亚有种不习惯的陌生感，不过他还是让队友超过了自己，插到队友后轮的位置。说时迟那时快，阿尔法-罗密欧就贴在了他们边上。伊利亚斜眼瞟过去，索罗正洋洋得意紧贴着他的车轮。意识到伊利亚在看他的时候，索罗很快咧嘴笑起来。

“打算给我找点乐子?”索罗冲他嚷着。而伊利亚沉浸在比赛正式开始后肾上腺素的精神高潮中，对此嗤之以鼻。

“你想得倒美。”他冲着向后掠去的风流喊道。拿破仑得意地笑，仍旧待在他身后。

热心观众并非看到了比赛的全部，电视评论人还有报纸体育版对有些事情闭口不谈。就比如一天比赛的大部分时间究竟能有多无聊。从他们目前的速度来看，离抵达终点还有四个小时。这是一段长时间骑行，而伊利亚不止一次地感谢自己骨子里的那股牺牲精神，它让自己忍下了数个小时的难熬时光。

他听见索罗的声音就在耳畔，对方正在和自己的勤务聊天。随着时间滴答过去，索罗似乎和他周围的每一个人都活络了起来，包括其中梅赛德斯队的成员。伊利亚很难责怪自己的队友。要是没怀着足够的戒心，索罗看上去确实很迷人。

有几个队友试着和伊利亚聊聊，但没过多久就放弃了。伊利亚心知肚明，即便是作为勤务，他难以接近的恶名也人尽皆知。可是现在伊利亚鉴赏的担子更重了，他不想去容忍那车群里叽叽喳喳的闲言碎语。他继续沉默不语，将心思全放在路上，感受着座下自行车在平滑的沥青路上行驶的感觉。他唯一庆幸比赛后段之前他不会遇上任何鹅卵石路面。

“所以，”索罗在拉近距离贴上来的某个时刻装腔作势地问。“俄罗斯来的，对吗?”

“这显而易见。”伊利亚从牙缝里挤出话来。“现在给我走开。”

“哇哦，没必要把情节弄这么狗血。”索罗说着，车子朝伊利亚贴得更近了。“我们几乎对彼此一点都不了解。”

“我们必须得了解吗？”伊利亚反问。他在看到索罗脸上的笑容时随即懊悔问了这句。他脸上可没有表现出一点友好善意。

“本届比赛差不多就是两个人的争夺了。”他说。“而你又完全是个无名小卒。算了吧，库利亚金。你到底有什么底气觉得自己能有打赢我的胜算？”

“就凭我不是一个傲慢的王八蛋。”伊利亚口气恶狠狠地插了句话。他不一会就后悔自己失言了，因为当索罗挑着眉毛的那张脸被轻蔑的讥讽包裹之前，他捕捉到了一瞬间的惊喜讶异，还有什么别的情绪。

“我懂了。”索罗说。“那么好吧，我希望你不介意这个傲慢的王八蛋从你背后把黄衫给抢走。也许不是今天，也许也不是明天，但很快我会把你扔到灰尘堆里，你会再次做回无名小卒的。”

伊利亚咬紧了牙，把注意力放回车子上，而不是脑子里把索罗撞翻在地的冲动。“只要你不介意这个无名小卒把它抢回去。”他朝索罗啐了一口。对方咧着嘴，迅速戴上了一个尖刻的笑脸。伊利亚逼着自己抬头看路，不再睬他。

 

0-o-0-o-0

 

_今年环法自行车赛的第一个正式赛段才刚启程，转头我们已经看见了两个黄衫争夺者之间的敌意。库利亚金，目前的黄衫得主，之比索罗领先十秒钟。_

 

_当然了，索罗的实力远不止能和库利亚金打平手。到现在为止，他在本赛段里花了大部分时间紧跟着对手的车轮，但我们见证了他赶超的尝试，有段时间他还和库利亚金难分先后。然后梅赛德斯的主将似乎在弯道处有些失去平衡，挤了索罗一下。妮可你怎么看，你觉得这是个意外吗？_

 

_这难说，克里斯。但从早前索罗和库利亚金交谈的表情来看，我对此深表怀疑。比赛结束后他们被问到赛场发生了什么大约会有场好戏。_

 

_距离本赛段还有最后一公里，此时此刻每个人的心里都在打了个问号：索罗和库利亚金会采取什么措施？他们现在身处一个由二十五名选手组成的突围小队，正加速朝着终点进发。目前索罗和库利亚金身边各自仍有数名勤务，不过毫无疑问的是，他们其中的一个讲杀出小队，径直冲向终点线。如果有必要的话，他们会独自一人冲刺。_

 

_我敢说会是库利亚金胜出。相比于索罗，他完全是个无名新秀，何况只领先十秒。他当然会想尽可能拓展自己的职业生涯，我相信他有想证明的东西。_

 

_我不知道。索罗昨天与黄衫失之交臂的时候看起来相当沮丧。把它让给库利亚金对他的自尊心一定是个打击，我确定他想要把黄衫拿回来。_

 

_噢，那是当然的。但是请记住今天第一赛段结尾是一段爬坡。我们都知道库利亚金爬起山路是什么样。_

 

_对于还不太明白我们在谈什么的新观众们，只要在谷歌输入“库利亚金，韦伯，环法自行车赛，山地撞车”，你们就会明白我们的意思了。库利亚金在爬坡的时候就像个发电机有使不完的能量，这一点会在本赛段临近尾声时带给他优势的。_

 

_他们进入了最后一公里，身前各自只有一个勤务领路。库利亚金和索罗在赛道两则完全是前后难辨。必须有人行动起来了，而且要赶快。_

 

_看样子库利亚金在进入弯道时先发制人了，只剩下四百米了！他从勤务身后冲了出来奋力加速——_

 

_——索罗回应了他的挑战！其余车手们尾随其后，但他们看上去不会给加速冲向终点的两位选手带来任何威胁。画面上显示库利亚金占了领先优势，可是现在——_

 

_——是索罗！在拐过最后一个弯道，终点线就在眼前时，索罗领先了数英寸。库利亚金现在可谓是挥汗苦战，好的，他逼近了索罗——_

 

_——两位选手肩并肩地冲入了最后一百米，但是——_

 

_——噢库利亚金正在向前突围，现在他领先索罗整整一个车轮的距离。索罗积极应对，但是有些太迟了，时间不够了，是库利亚金，库利亚金拿下了赛段！_

 

_好家伙看看那场景！库利亚金赢得了他生涯里第一个赛段冠军，我还得提醒大伙儿他是身披黄衫夺冠的。很明显，他相当为自己感到高兴，那灿烂的笑容全都写在他脸上了。他和索罗彼此相差了，噢不到三秒，所以两个人会在这个赛段被计入同一个组，比赛用时也算作一样——_

 

_——给新观众解释一下，这个规则是为了防止大部队在终点冲刺时争抢第二名分数造成选手受伤而设置的——_

 

_——但是赛段第一名可以获得10秒的减秒的奖励，也就是从比赛用时里减少十秒；第二名就只能减去六秒。所以库利亚金领先索罗的时间增加了4秒钟。这个赛段里，我想他得到了自己能拿到的所有荣誉。_

 

_是的当然，这是两人之间高下难分的一场激烈角逐。看看库利亚金现在的样子，他趴在车上的模样疲惫至极。索罗也没有好到哪里去，但是——_

 

_——噢，他径直朝着库利亚金走过去了，两人的互动看起来不是非常愉快！他们的声音分贝太低我们无法捕捉，但是索罗的表情不会有错的，还有来自库利亚金的怒眼相视。看上去不用再担心两个人情谊破灭了，他们根本不喜欢对方。_

 

 

0-o-0-o-0

 

伊利亚从一只递物资的手里夺过一瓶水，仰脖喝掉了一半，剩下半瓶被他淋在头上。他不想承认的，但事实是：为了在最后几百米赢索罗，他不得不逼自己达到比先前预计的还要更痛苦的状态。相比于伊利亚这个清楚自己天生不适合骑自行车，仅为站上赛场就得历经艰难开出一条荆棘路的人来说；索罗，那个面带恼人的假笑，每每口出狂言的索罗，那个跨上自行车魅力无边风情万种的索罗，就是造物的一件杰作。

似乎受到思绪感召似的，他在赛场几米远的地方瞥见了索罗那件黑红的莱卡运动衫。对方由他的队友以及教练桑德斯陪着。桑德斯看上去气冲冲的，正在低声对索罗讲话，他的听众却一副心不在焉的模样。伊利亚知道他是装的。他清楚索罗绝不可能对此毫不在意，鉴于早些时候索罗超过他时飘进耳朵里的几句讥笑咒骂逼得他开口回嘴了——他肾上腺素分泌过多，上了头了。但他不得不承认，那几句话蛮横而富有技巧，一下就攥住人的痛处。

索罗抬头四下环顾，视线在伊利亚身上定住了。伊利亚正在夺冠的喜悦高潮中不能自拔，在嘴角缓缓上扬露出笑容时什么都没有多想。索罗瞪着他，当下就要冲上来，中途被队友拉住了才作罢。

场地上是人山人海，万花筒一般缤纷的各色队服围绕着他，但他好歹认出了梅赛德斯银色的衣衫，因为不一会队里一半的选手都跃到了他跟前，在赛段夺冠的狂喜、肾上腺素营造的高潮之中，互相冲对方疯了似的欢呼喊叫。维塔利勾上他的肩膀，伊利亚熬过了整整一分钟，终于赶在这队友把自己两边骨头摇散架前止住他动作。

“你实在是个混小子。”维塔利说着，往伊利亚胳膊上锤了一拳，但他脸上是藏不住的灿烂笑容。其余的队友围聚在他身边，脸上都洋溢着喜悦，激动的话语仿佛豆子般蹦出来，滔滔不绝，口水四溅。伊利亚能捕捉到至少两种语言的零星短句。维塔利凑在他耳边用俄语谈论明天的赛事，谈论他们将如何把阿尔法-罗密欧踢出比赛，还有他们不会再让索罗接近自己的话。有个人在讲法语，仿佛心情太过激动都无法翻译成英语表达，伊利亚不得不专心弄清楚他到底在说些什么。

奥列格从他周围的人堆里挤进来，与此同时伊利亚发觉自己奇怪地挺直了脊背成立正姿势，军队的烙印仍在他的骨血中残存。“不错，不错，我们都深深地感到骄傲。”他这边说着，那边伊利亚心想他声音里实际上应该还是透出了一丝真诚的。“库利亚金，搞定媒体团，别他妈的搞砸了。要是你不想搞砸，就别扯索罗，也别扯韦伯的地位。只要不——”

“把事搞砸？”伊利亚问。“明白了。那我能谈些什么？”

奥列格死瞪着他。“这个车队里不收蠢货。”教练发话了。“所以我知道你不是蠢货。和媒体客套客套，告诉他们你对接下来的比赛有多激动，和他们聊聊今天的赛段——但看在老天爷的份上别给我讲什么冲撞索罗的事，我们都清楚那不是个意外。如果有人问起，就说你失去平衡了，那是个无心的过失，然后就换话题。别他妈的搞砸。”

伊利亚极力压下翻白眼的冲动，任由自己被拽着往照相机与话筒那边走。他前脚刚凑向媒体，还没习惯这陌生的近距离；后脚各类数码设备就齐齐往他脸上招呼。正如他往常做的一样，一旦他的运动生涯收获了承认要接受采访，他总是先把头扭到俄罗斯的通讯员那边。跟前的女记者是位报导环法的新手，也不是伊利亚认识的人，但是能再次用母语回答提问，别的记者还在他发言时通通闭嘴的感觉还是很棒。

所有人的问题花样百出，但归根到底都只有一个主题：穿上黄衫、披着黄衫赢得个人第一个冠军、从岌岌无名到一下子被推到闪光灯前，对这一切有什么感受？是否对余下的比赛感到紧张；你觉得自己能一直保持住黄衫不让索罗抢去吗？伊利亚内心里对最后一个话题做着鬼脸，他很清楚奥列格就在附近埋伏着，于是他尽可能把自己装得像个擅于交际的人。

“路上的那次冲撞是怎么回事呢？”一位记者问道。“还有比赛结束后你和索罗之间明显不愉快的互动呢？你们两个之间是否已然结下仇怨？”

伊利亚克制着让自己不要龇牙咧嘴。“我不清楚索罗给了你怎样的印象，”他斟酌着词句。“但我们俩只是比赛中竞争选手的关系。那次冲撞是我在拐弯没控制好平衡的意外。这可能发生在当时我旁边任何一位选手身上，索罗只是碰巧在那里而已。”

“他说他对挑战很期待。”那记者告诉他，一边飞快地扫了一眼笔记本核查索罗的原话。“但是他不确定你有这个持久力来跟上他的步伐。而且，我引用原话了，他甚至不知道你是否能持续坚挺十四秒。”她念着笔记本上的词句时脸颊透出霞红。伊利亚几乎能想象出索罗说这话脸上那傲慢自满的表情。他弄不懂为什么每一件事都得弄得含沙射影。

他顿了一下，暗暗掂量着内心真情实感的轻重，以及如果真说出来了奥列格有多大程度会剐了他。“从花边小报上的绯闻来判断，”他回答道，把自己的谨慎顾虑抛在风中。“我认为索罗可能高估了自己的实力。”记者脸上都一副喜闻乐见的表情。“无论他设下什么挑战，我都会坦然面对的。”伊利亚对他们说。“他可以先缓一缓，等到了山上评价我的技术也不迟。”伊利亚快速摆出笑脸，他知道大部分的网站会摘出自己这句话，配上那段三年前在他和韦伯撞车后的著名片段。

“要是全部提问都在这的话。”他说着。“抱歉，我还得去站领奖台。”记者们在他身后大声喊出了更多问题，但伊利亚都无视了。于是他们很快调转了长枪短炮，开始轰炸另一个目标。

有人从他身边蹭过去，伊利亚下意识就要说抱歉，开了口才看见裹在黑红夹克下的肩膀、整齐往后的黑发，还有线条硬朗得足以切钻石的下颌。“噢，实在是抱歉。”索罗拖长了调子。他退开一步，冲着伊利亚上下打量。“没瞧见你在这。”

“也许你该多留点神。”伊利亚说。“也许这样就不会落后十四秒了。”

索罗挑着一边眉毛。“哦，真的吗？”他问。“好吧，我保证明天车上我会对你多多留神的。盯着你看也不是什么苦差事对吧，尽管你看起来完全不是自行车手该有的样儿。”

伊利亚照着索罗原样奉还给他一个表情，不去管内心叫嚣着要以牙还牙、以眼还眼的念头。那可正着了美国人的道儿。“行啊，至少这对你来说容易多了，”。ii他说。“一路上跟在我屁股后面之类的。”

索罗假意微笑。“谁说我要赖在那不走了？”他问。“虽然从那往前看春光一片大好呢，但我不会留恋的。我想我情愿早些拿黄衫。十四秒一点也不长，相信你知道这点。”

伊利亚没别的动作，只是朝他瞪眼，一动不动地盯住他。然后索罗耸了耸肩。“明天路上见。”他扔出这句，转头面朝队友。那车手在两人一路交锋时全程在边上等着，脸上挂着一副受够了的表情，索罗对他翻了个白眼。

 _ **“Je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter Kuryakin tout le Tour,”**_ 他说着，越过肩膀回头瞥了一眼伊利亚，慢悠悠地眨眼。 _ **“Il est beau mais insupportable! Je voudrais prendre le maillot jaune dès maintenant, mais il est toujours sur mon chemin. Et il est complètement...comment ça se dit? Détraqué.”[1]**_

 ** _“Attends deux jours,”_ **他的队友一条胳膊搭上了拿破仑肩膀。 _ **“Et le maillot jaune sera à toi. Ignore le russe.”[2]**_ 索罗点着头，又回头瞥了眼伊利亚，嘴角勾起一丝嘲讽。伊利亚感觉脸颊烧烫，很明显索罗以为刚刚的话他一个字也听不懂。

 

伊利亚临时起意，转身朝向还在追着他不放、满心希望捕捉到他和索罗互动的记者们。他认出其中一个是法国新闻台的，于是对上了那人的视线。那记者操着磕磕巴巴的英语朝他提问，伊利亚微笑了。 _ **““Je peux parler en Français,”**_ 他回答道，确信自己的声音能让索罗听见。 _ **“Si tu préfères.”[3]**_

他答着问题，语速很快，法语口音近乎完美。随后他转身看见索罗在朝这边看，脸上写满了惊讶。索罗迟了几秒钟终于管理好了面部表情，伊利亚看得嗤笑起来。“你现在可以回自己马背上去了，放牛仔。”他说着擦身而过，脸上露出笑容。

 

——————

（法语根据作者原文注释转化）  
**[1]** “我没法在整场比赛里都和库利亚金打交道。尽管他挺帅的，但我和他完全相处不来。现在的情形是我想拿黄衫，奈何他总是挡我的道儿。还有他绝对称得上，怎么说呢，疯狂。”  
**[2]** “过两天。然后黄衫就会是你的了。你得无视那个俄国人。”  
**[3]** “我能说法语。如果你更习惯这样的话。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者时不时插几句电影台词非常让人惊喜  
> 这solo老有意无意挑逗Illya，持久力屁股含沙射影什么的......  
> 环法有些术语的翻译我还在摸索...错误的部分大家指正我


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章4k

不出所料，拿破仑前脚刚踏上巴士，桑德斯后脚就开始冲着他来劲儿了。刚遭遇滑铁卢的美国选手微微眯起眼，在教练的嗓门下捏紧了自己的鼻梁，不得不接受席卷全身的种种挫败。这些感觉可追溯至库利亚金在最后几百米反超并夺得赛段冠军，或者再往前从自己在计时赛看见他穿上黄衫登上颁奖台的时候就开始了。虽然他没有自负到因为一个人暂时赢过自己就对他产生怨恨，但是他无法控制自己不喜欢对方。拿破仑对那次冲撞心知肚明，那根本不是意外。库利亚金的水平绝不会让他在那种程度的弯道失去平衡，这事实让他怒从中来。

拿破仑放任自己在思绪中游荡。耳畔桑德斯还在冲着他连同整个车队，就今天的赛程张牙舞爪。他并非是怀着不喜欢库利亚金的态度开始环法的。他夺得黄衫之前自己可压根不了解他。勉强还能算认识的部分除了那段自行车届无人不晓的三分钟回放，就是多年来狭路相逢时在赛道上对他的匆匆几瞥。现在这个时刻他不太喜欢库利亚金这个人，这是真话，不过相比起来他更感到好奇。他不了解对方，可出于某些原因，他想去了解。

库利亚金的背景平平无奇，看样子五年前也是在某些不为人知的情况下被挖掘选进梅赛德斯的。不过韦伯的撞车事故后，他终于在竞赛场上拿到像样的戏份了。拿破仑忍不住想探个究竟，为什么这样有潜力的选手会止步于当勤务，况且一当就是五年？

昨天晚上他去回顾从前的资料，一头扎进环法五年内的视频档案里找对手的踪迹。这男人几乎每场比赛都是韦伯、以及前任主将在临近终点时的领骑勤务。他基本上保持在前二十的水平，但这样还是没有人注意过他。尽管库利亚金足以胜任比勤务更好的位子，可就是没人相中这匹良驹；而且看样子他本人也从来没有提过任何要求。

拿破仑现在清楚了。库利亚金实际心怀抱负，从来会不满足于就那样静坐于阴影之中。而他想弄清的是：是什么使得伊利亚花了这么久的时间，并且是在主将撞车退赛之后，才穿上黄衫？拿破仑忍不住好奇，他生来有颗乐于探究的心。而这一天性正是那个让他在孩童时期惹来许多麻烦的原因。

桑德斯在他面前打了个响指。突然间他从思绪的云端坠落，掉入现实。“你有听进去一个字吗？”对方冲他嚷嚷，满是鄙夷。

拿破仑抬头看教练。“其中有什么重要的吗？”他反问。

在那一刻，他看出桑德斯一巴掌扇在他脸上的冲动，看出了对方手上的蠢蠢欲动。拿破仑接过了教练扫过来的视线，向后昂起头，把喉咙暴露在对方眼前。他知道桑德斯不会动真格。他很擅长揣度人心。

“噢，看在那见鬼的份上。”有队员开口相劝。“索罗，上点心吧，别弄得自己像个混蛋。桑德斯，别批评他了。不论我们什么时候遇上爬坡库利亚金都和疯了似的，这又不是他的错。”

桑德斯又甩给拿破仑一记锋利的眼刀，不过还是走开了。“我们接下来制定计划。”他口气很生硬，但拿破仑已经足够确信桑德斯不会再朝自己动手了。

 

0-o-0-o-0

 

接下来两天里，拿破仑并未在赢过库利亚金的道路上有所进展。他们俩没一个人在下两个赛段拿到冠军，不过放眼任何一届环法赛，这也很难称得上不寻常。拿破仑在研究隔天的赛段时回想起两年前的记录，曾经他一场比赛拿了八个冠军。现在库利亚金和他同在一个小组冲过终点线已经够他受的了，何况对方的领先时间依然维持在那折磨人的十四秒。

他径直走向起点线，对耳机里讲该如何开始的喋喋不休左耳进右耳出。就在那时库利亚金和他的勤务出现在拿破仑身侧。他忍不住朝库利亚金眨巴眼睛，对方阴沉着脸开始摇头，他笑了起来。

库利亚金转向他的队友。 _ **“Nyet。*”**_ 他小声咕哝，而拿破仑听了个清清楚楚。他的俄语只够应付基本对话的，绝对称不上流利，但理解两人的交流绰绰有余。  
_**（*不）**_

“拜托，伊利亚。”边上那个队友正在讲话。拿破仑带着一丝惊讶意识到那人是维塔利·库兹涅佐夫，他们队的冲刺手。今天的赛段以冲刺收尾，这意味着库兹涅佐夫会努力赢得冲刺，赚够积分拿下今天冲刺王的绿衫。

“伊利亚，我们花了几个月计划好的。”库兹涅佐夫说。“拜托了，你知道没有你我做不到这事。要是我还想在终点有希望冲在前面的话，就得需要你在爬坡上带我一把。这个队伍里在没有别人能比我们更了解对方了。

库利亚金叹了口气。“奥列格不会乐意这么干的。”他轻声说。“这局面他已经够失望了。”他停顿了一下。“不过这能……这能证明一些事情。”不管所谓何事，拿破仑能分辨出库利亚金正为此摇摆不定。他下颌有块肌肉一跳一跳的，而且相当长时间里只是盯着地面不放。

“伊利亚？”库兹涅佐夫征求着对方的意见。伊利亚叹了口气，抬起一只手环在胸前。拿破仑意识到他在用手盖住衣服里的微型耳机，以防说出的话被录进一字半句。拿破仑甚至怀疑耳机是不是真的开着，他猜伊利亚只是有点妄想偏执。

“我答应。”他悄声说。“我清楚这对你的意义有多大。我们按老计划行事。我会带着你到终点，然后你再从人群里冲出去。到那时你不用担心我。你需要为了绿衫奋力拼搏，别有任何顾虑。”

库兹涅佐夫笑了，那股年轻人的精气神一下子就显了出来。他一把拍在伊利亚背上。“谢谢。”他言语间透露出欣慰。“我知道奥列格定肯定恨透了这样，不过反正他已经发了疯了。你完全可以在保持黄衫的同时帮我拿到绿衫。我清楚你有这个实力。”

拿破仑因为惊讶好一阵眨眼。听他们口气，库利亚金打算为库兹涅佐夫领骑追逐绿衫。他乐得咧开了嘴，打开了耳机就要告诉桑德斯。

拇指在按钮上摸索着迟疑不决，只消一下他就能直接和桑德斯连线。关于利用这件事抢占先机的话就在嘴边，只是有些事让他停住了手。抬头看，库利亚金身体往前倾，好像因为库兹涅佐夫说了什么话在他脑袋上拍了一下，但脸还是带着笑的。跨上赛车后他就像一般车手做的那样，拉过队友做了个好像拥抱的动作。

拿破仑的手在按钮上僵了好几秒，然后慢慢松开了耳机。

眼角余光里有红黑的影子在靠近，他转过头看见一个队友到了他身边。“准备好了？”对方问。

拿破仑耸肩。“不能再好了。”他回答着，但心思还在前面的库利亚金身上。至于到底为什么不能按下那个小按钮把一切都告诉桑德斯，他不确定自己能回答这个问题，即便在潜意识里也是如此。

队友给了他一个狐疑的表情，但还是给他让出了独处空间。每个自行车手都有自己的脾气和习惯，那些已经比赛多年的选手尤其如此，每人每天比赛前的状态都不尽相同。拿破仑曾经也给别人做过领骑勤务。有的车手整个早上都不准旁人和自己讲话，除非是十分要紧的消息。有的人则喜欢叽叽喳喳，开赛第一个钟头里讲个不停。大部分车手上赛场都带着有特殊意义的物件，绑在车上或者自己身上。

确切来说这不是为了运气。拿破仑认为许多运动员不相信这类事情，但运气恐怕是最好的指代词了。有大把的选手都戴了十字架，拿破仑也见过有好几个脖子上挂着大卫之星。他完全能理解这个举动：有时候环法赛真的危机四伏。每年他们都会路过那些在赛道上丧生选手的纪念碑，基本都是在山上摔车出的事。这样的石碑不是很多，每次大概能见到一两个，但没人想再碰上更多。

几乎是下意识地，拿破仑伸手摸了一下他颈间那条细链子，项链的坠子正贴在锁骨之间的凹陷处。那枚小小的金属圆片触感光滑，但边缘已经磨损。他在手指抚过那一刹那就做出了决定。

他永远不会把库利亚金的计划告诉桑德斯，即便现在路上有大把机会。这个赛段里只有一个爬坡，虽然这挑战十足的一天，但拿破仑心知这点难度完全没法同山上相提并论。目前为止库利亚金都遵守着他的诺言，一路都护着后面的库兹涅佐夫。

一小队的冲刺手跟着各自勤务，连同那些真正有实力的选手，组成了小集团从主车群里突围出去的时候，拿破仑看出主车群前头的其他人都意识到了库利亚金要干什么。他没有跟上去，没有贴在竞争黄衫的选手后面，仅仅是骑在库兹涅佐夫前面加速。余下车手里有人不情不愿地移动着位置。拿破仑想，库利亚金说他要证明一些事请，他这话说对了。

最终队伍里还是打开了一个缺口，冲刺手挪到前面为终点发力找寻合适的时机，黄衫竞争者们则最乐意跟在他们后面暗中等待。库利亚金保持着车群前头的位置，每个人都假模假样地装作自己没在观察他，没在等他发力。毫无疑问，他和库兹涅佐夫在实施某个战术或者计划，而他们已经实施了好一会儿了。

拿破仑都懒得假装。他注意到库利亚金拔掉了耳机任凭它掉在肩膀上。不用说也知道奥列格又再冲他吼了。他贴近了观察着，试图弄懂对方为什么这么干；同时他还要努力避免到现在还不知道的那种挫败感。

赛道终有尽头，每天都是如此。冲刺手悉数往前突破，开始为这属于他们的比赛冲刺时，拿破仑看见自己的机会来了。他确实没把听见的话告诉桑德斯，但这无法阻止自己冲向终点线。库利亚金回应了他的加速，但对方已然失去了在第一赛段取胜的那股劲头，已经疲惫到无法爆发出潜力。拿破仑在库利亚金至少落后六秒钟的情况下冲过了终点线，他脸上绽开了笑容。可处于某些他无法解释的原因，喜悦似乎正在退散。

 

 

 

0-o-0-o-0

 

隔天的比赛里，伊利亚失去了黄衫。

更糟的是他不能把这事怪到维塔利头上，也无法归责于战术错误。他的时间优势在昨天的赛段后缩到了八秒，但自从今天看着索罗从跟前加速掠过他就明白了，即便是自己握紧车把立起身来摇车赶超，明天也不会穿上黄衫了。

不，他只能责怪自己。怪自己丢了荣誉，怪自己不够优秀不够努力以致没能保持领先。

奥列格暴跳如雷。伊利亚确定他的尖声咆哮能让外边每个人都听见。教练训到一半他就不在听了。世界在眼前淡去，他脑海中反复播放着胜负揭晓的那刻，索罗率先冲过终点时绽开了笑容，随后他得知了自己不止拿下第一，还得到黄衫，激动地挥起了拳头。

他知道自己不能怪索罗。任何一项运动里都没人能把自己的过失归于竞争对手。但是他控制不了胃里腾起的嫉妒心。他想要赢，发疯似得想，好像嘴里都能尝到舌尖上的渴望，那股铜的味道。 *****

_**（*癫痫患者嘴里尝到金属味道是即将发病的征兆）** _

或者只是他在试着熬过去的时候咬破了腮帮。奥列格大喊大叫的声音还没有停下，好一会儿前他就换了俄语在继续骂。现在大部分的队员都已经习惯了静静等着长篇大幅的训话自行结束。好几个人眼见对奥列格的做派理解不来，早就拿出了手机刷起推特。这不过是日常上演的戏码，只是伊利亚从来没有这样被教练挑刺。

他熬着等奥列格结束训话，一边努力阻止在大腿上敲打的手指。他几乎怀念起那些他能用立正来掩藏发抖的日子了，那时候他不用对着媒体说陈词滥调，也不必装模作样地打官腔，只要下一次把工作做得更好就行了。

维塔利轻轻咳嗽了一声，伊利亚游荡的思绪回到自己脑袋里时正赶上奥列格的发言临近尾声。“就这些？”他小声问道。

奥列格眼睛瞪得更圆了，但什么也没说。伊利亚冲他点了一下头。“很抱歉我让你失望了。”他逼着自己说出这句，即便这几个单词搅得他心烦意躁。伊利亚竭力迫使自己的嗓音保持平稳，但那老是唱反调的心跳打算出卖他。鉴于心脏在他胸膛里敲锣般的架势，他清楚自己如果再开口没法藏住声音里的颤抖，他也不可能捋出一句漂亮话去应付教练的暴怒。

于是他没再说一个字，转身离开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [作者]对清楚环法的人，我得说一句，我知道伊利亚和维塔利计划的事情在现实里是根本不会发生的！有时候为了故事情节和角色塑造我不得不牺牲一点真实性，请原谅我这部分没有写实。  
> 可爱的Chatterbox还指出来，现实中爬坡手（比如伊利亚）的身形相比于块头较大、更健壮的冲刺手来说（为了短时间内要输出巨大功率），通常比较瘦削。所以伊利亚的设定其实有点不符合实际爬坡手的。这里我再一次牺牲了写实性。不过这和伊利亚角色挺搭的，爬坡手需要持久的毅力；与此同时，拿破仑更适合思维敏捷，下坡灵活的设定。  
> 希望你们喜欢这章。（还有一些伊利亚丢掉黄衫的后续我放在了下章）


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

拿破仑迈出阿尔法-罗密欧的车厢时恰巧瞥见库利亚金穿过广场，身影从媒体过不去的围栏后面一闪不见。他手里拿着水迟疑了一下，随后望向其他车手所在的位置。

他试着不要总是自欺欺人，但也不打算否认这个事实：从库利亚金手里夺回黄衫后，他内心某个部分就开始得意洋洋。在接过黄衫之后，即便他想也没法把笑容从自己脸上扯下来。

他理智的一面同样在呓语，那听起来像极了桑德斯的嗓音在告诫他把精神用在该用的地方，库利亚金的事情自有他的队伍去解决。

拿破仑曾经无数次怀疑他的好奇心是否真有一天会让他送命。但事后他回想起来，当他转过拐角猛地一下被摔上墙壁，力道大得仿佛砖石都插进了后背，铁一般的胳膊钳住了他喉咙的那一刻，那可能是他距离死于求知最近的时刻了。

“幸会。”他挣扎着费力地喘息。

脖子上的力道放松了，库利亚金后退一步。“你在做什么？”他咬牙切齿地吼出来。拿破仑揉着自己的喉咙，注意到对方的手抖得非常厉害。可任凭他使出洞察人心的全部伎俩，也弄不大清楚库利亚金脸上此刻的表情。他又盯了一眼对方的手，注意着那不容乐观的抽搐。

库利亚金察觉到他的视线，飞快地环起了胳膊，吼声更加低沉。“跑到媒体听不见的地方来揭我的底？”他平静地问。“继续吧。”

“好啊，只要你答应别再玩让我窒息的那一套了。”拿破仑说着，转眼笑嘻嘻的。“或者我们到卧室里再玩，如果你愿意。”眼见库利亚金微微哆嗦了一下，他得意的笑容加深了。“不太接受你这一类的，不过我乐于探索未知。”他调子扭捏起来。

库利亚金的表情凝固了，甚至表现得更加疏离。拿破仑内心开始退缩，他清楚自己大概已经越过了界限。“抱歉，我那样太混账了。”他老老实实地说道。“要是你想听点真话，我刚刚看见你消失在拐角处。你看起来……”

“看起来一点不像你应该掺和的样子。”库利亚金没好气地打断他。“你们美国人那天杀的好奇心。鼻子永远东闻西嗅地黏在不该出现的地盘上。”

“就像俄国人把自己吹到天上去一样？”拿破仑装腔作势。“但是我估摸着赤色恐怖的一份子是不敢评断他们的国家的。”

库利亚金皱起眉头，愤怒倏忽间转为了困惑。“赤色恐怖？”他缓慢跟读了一遍。“那是什么鬼东西？”

拿破仑顿觉一招失手。“是我们冷战期间对你们的称呼。”他解释着，“呃，算是能在孩子面前说的那种含蓄版本。”

出乎他意料的是，库利亚金鼻子哼了一声。“我们就直接叫你们资本主义猪猡。”他眼睛直挺挺瞪着人看，嘴边却浮现出淡淡笑意。拿破仑情不自禁也笑着回应，可突然间他心想：噢糟了。这不会有好下场的。

当自己太过迷恋某个事物，他总能辨别出来以便及时抽身离开。可当那样诱人的吸引出现时，他碰巧也会意志薄弱、失去定力。

“这个嘛，我拒绝此项指控。”他露着笑意说。伊利亚无可奈何地摇头，手臂放回了身侧。拿破仑注意到他的手还在微微颤抖。“你还好吗？”他温柔地主动关怀。

伊利亚转过身来，彷佛是想悄悄溜走却在迈出第一步前被抓了个现行。“不关你的事。”他低声抱怨，声音里的紧张又回来了，那绷紧的下颌处有块肌肉正在抽动。

拿破仑又试着打开话匣。“我已经领教过奥列格的架势了。”他说。“我不认为——”

“不，”打断他。“你没领教过，你只是任何事情都要用鼻子闻一闻。我对此不感兴趣。”他喘了口气，手指伸展开贴紧了裤子。“如果我说受够了你的好奇心，也许你就该离开了。”

那双手依旧在哆嗦。拿破仑蹙紧眉头。“我觉得你情况不是很好。”他语速很慢，伊利亚的眼神猛然间甩过来，双手攥得紧紧的。拿破仑之前已经注意到这家伙惊人的身高，还有那身一旦看到没可能不让人瞪起眼珠的肌肉。但他觉得自己今天头一遭为此感到心虚。

“没你发表观点的份。”伊利亚毫不客气，他声音低沉带着点喉间的沙哑。“不用你来决定我是没事还是有事。你……这不——”他打断了自己，身形动了一下，好似下一秒就要一拳抡上身边的砖墙，但他克制住了。千钧一发之际，那股力量又驯服地潜回体内，最终他只是撑住墙壁，粗沉地喘着气。

拿破仑想要伸手触碰，他想看看用手抚摸伊利亚是什么感觉，想用手掌体会那肌肉的线条。他犹犹豫豫地带了点畏缩往前，但在最后关头他很惊讶地发现身体自动管住了手。“我——”

“你要再开口我就揍你。”伊利亚发话了。

“那会让你被踢出比赛的。”拿破仑指出后果。“而我觉得你在这事发生前自己会撑不住先崩溃。我完全清楚比赛对你意味着什么。”

“是吗？”伊利亚问，他转过身来，双手滑下了墙壁。“你真的清楚？”他话语间夹杂了讥诮。有那么一瞬间拿破仑以为对方会再次把自己甩倒墙上去。“因为比赛我得以把自己从阴沟里拉出来。”伊利亚吼了出来。拿破仑被逼到了墙脚，粗糙的砖块硌着他的脊背。“我放弃了一切只为站在这里。而你，你来到场上就像到了自家地盘，什么都不做就拿到了黄衫，活像它就属于你似的，可我每增加一点获胜机会都得挣扎着往前爬！”

“可不是嘛，每个人都有个操蛋的起源故事。”拿破仑顶了回去。“虽然我相信你的故事称得上是悲剧，但是你也不用对我说三道四。你根本不知道我是从什么环境下走出来的，我也不欠你解释。”

伊利亚眨着眼，拿破仑这才发觉自己站得有多近，纯粹只用话语就把对方抵在了墙上。不过他仍旧抬起头在身高弱势之下瞪着伊利亚。“你不必用把我套上反派设定的办法来让自己感觉更好，”他平静地说道。“无论你有多恨我。”

伊利亚用俄语咒骂着，扭开脸低头盯着地面。他下巴上又有肌肉在一跳一跳，而拿破仑再一次感到内心想伸手触摸的渴望。他克制着，但只是阻止自己的手轻柔地那下巴坚毅的轮廓上描摹，或着其他太过荒唐的动作。取而代之地，他搭上了伊利亚的肩膀。

 

下一秒他整个人几乎被拦腰折断。伊利亚的手裹紧了他的，拇指死死按着他手背，活像要戳出个窟窿 ；他的手腕被扭成一个可怕的姿势，拿破仑确信腕关节不可能弯成这个角度。“妈的搞什么？”他叫起来，试图把胳膊从伊利亚的钳制下抽出来。

“你再未经允许碰我一下，”伊利亚说着，又把他手腕折过一点，直到感觉里只剩下隐隐的疼痛。“我就扭断你的手腕。”

拿破仑举起一只手表示投降。“好我不碰了。”他说着，这一次完全严肃起来。他亲眼见证过各种各样虐待的过程以及后果，一切还得感谢美利坚无与伦比的的寄养制度。这使得他清楚人什么时候是在装腔作势，什么时候又是一本正经。伊利亚除了一本正经的严肃估计再没有别的状态了。拿破仑心底涌起一种感觉，如果伊利亚脑袋上长的是其他任何一个人的脸，他会称之为恐惧。

“放开我。”他平静地说。“拜托。”

伊利亚甩开他，仿佛他的手是块烧红的烙铁。拿破仑当即护住那只手腕，但是他好像有些大惊小怪了。如果问起为什么他潜意识里知道手腕绝对没有问题，他会说是因为伊利亚的手又哆嗦起来了，那双眼睛里有一种他不愿意在任何人脸上看到的神情。拿破仑心想他可以找点乐子让伊利亚转移心绪，哪怕这是他唯一能做的。

“别像个孩子似的。”伊利亚看着拿破仑手指一收一放的动作嘲讽着。“我清楚下手的力道，不会有任何关节损伤的。”

“是啊，多谢了。”拿破仑发着牢骚。“顺便问一句，我就想知道你是怎么学会这么整人的？”

伊利亚摊摊手转过身。拿破仑能看见他指间仍有颤抖的痕迹。“你知道吗，回答这个问题不用有顾虑。”他说着，忽略了内心某个地方在叫嚣着去逼迫刺探直到套出他想要的消息；把伊利亚剥皮剔骨直到弄清他到底是谁，以及从哪里学会完美施展手腕锁这个招数的；还有个声音说不要再盯着对方眼睛看。他真心感激装圆滑毕竟还是有用，至少在被人赠送一枚青肿的眼眶前他能及时停手。“那我就姑且认为这是某种俄国人特色的恐吓了。”

伊利亚皱着鼻子，肩膀上好似少了些紧张。“我就姑且认为你说了些气话，碰巧又开始自恋了。”他嫌弃地瘪嘴。“美国人。“

拿破仑突然发觉自己在笑。“指控成立。”他说。他的微笑好像完全没让伊利亚看起来自在一点。如果说有任何作用，倒不如说他看起来更惊恐了，不时飞快地扫一眼拿破仑随即又移开视线。拿破仑认出了那种表情，他在一些孩子脸上看到过。但伊利亚背后掩藏的情绪可比他们多多了。

“我弄不懂你。”伊利亚终于开口讲话，声音嘶哑。“你想要什么？”

拿破仑茫然地耸肩。如果真计较起来，其实他也不确定自己为什么不能离伊利亚远一点。但至少，有部分原因纯粹是好奇，想知道伊利亚是谁、他来自哪里、什么缘由驱使他放弃六秒优势去帮助队友赢得绿衫。他好奇伊利亚说把自己从阴沟里拽出来的话是确有其事，还是夸大其词。不知怎的，他觉得就算是真的自己也不会吃惊。他一向擅长洞察人心，而从伊利亚压抑着自己的模样能看出他埋葬了一些过往，将所有掩藏于心，只让愤怒与阴鸷时常伪装他那如此可爱的脸庞，无言地道出在皮囊深处他斑驳的旧伤。拿破仑想知道那些。

“我很好奇。”他忍下脑海里积聚的千愁万绪，只用这简单一句代替。“这是个糟糕的美国习惯，估计永远没法戒掉了。”

伊利亚深深叹了口气，转身不再面对拿破仑时他眯起了眼睛。而他回过身来，拿破仑看得出他找回了一些曾经失控的自制，把自己从情绪的悬崖边缘拉了回来。在呼吸间他轻声骂着脏话。

“噢，没必要这么粗鲁吧。”拿破仑讥诮着说。伊利亚像被冻住了，直勾勾地审视着他。他大脑才反应过来伊利亚刚刚说的是俄语。

“你……会说俄语？”伊利亚有些难以置信。

拿破仑耸耸肩。没能惜字如金还真是个遗憾，但他心想这也不是什么大的损失。他手里还抓着够多牌面足以继续游戏。“我说得没法语好，不过也够用了。”他说。“怎么，资本主义的猪猡碰不得你们的语言？”

伊利亚瞪着他。“俄语随便你怎么说。”他最后开口了。“反正你的发音糟糕透顶。”

“你都还没听过。”拿破仑不得不指出这点。

“那不重要。”伊利亚回答地很果断。“反正糟透了。”

拿破仑嗤笑一声。“好吧，我想是个人好歹都有些缺点。”他回答着，嗤笑掩盖了迟疑，但此刻他发现血液中奔流不息的更多是兴奋惊喜。他对保持谈话的走向有些力不从心，不断上升的紧张感一下子烟消云散，尖酸的话语和汹涌的怒气转为了犹疑不定的表情，转为了勉勉强强的干笑。这让很人心神不宁，但更让人心驰神往，让拿破仑想索取更多、了解更多。已经太久太久没有人能带给他这样的挑战了，让他回到那种紧张之下转动脑筋，要仔细斟酌着词句小心回应的感觉。而他享受其中的刺激，程度远超自己的预期。

伊利亚很长时间里都没有吱声。“你为什么这么做？”他最终问道。拿破仑才注意到在两人从头到尾的交流中，他大概一直错过了对方语调中的疲惫，直到现在伊利亚卸下防备让它显露出来。

拿破仑耸着肩膀。“就像我说的，”他回答道。“好奇心。噢，我也想试着表现得像个体面人来着，但是恐怕和你一样有难度。”伊利亚用锋利的眼神盯住他，拿破仑则特意看向他的手，它们在几分钟前就停止发抖了。

伊利亚骂了一句，马上把胳膊揣在怀里。拿破仑举起双手表明自己态度。“我不会问的。”他语气很坚定。“我确实好奇，但不缺心眼，我懂有些事是隐私。另外我也不觉得你会和我谈论。”他停了一下。“你有什么想要倾诉的对象吗？我带着手机，如果你知道号码我现在可以拨电话。”

伊利亚看上去真的花时间考虑了这个提议，但随即摇摇头。“不了，她很快就会发现的。”然后迟疑着，“还是谢谢你。”他补充了一句，拿破仑没有错过他说这话前的反应。

这话里还有点打发人的意味，清楚传达了伊利亚“已经受够”的信号。现在拿破仑隔靴搔痒的好奇心已经得到了满足。“顺便说一句，”转身要走的时候他说，“你昨天的计划我没有告诉任何人。”

伊利亚瞪着他，拿破仑对此摊摊手。“我在起点无意间听到你和库兹涅佐夫讲话。”他解释着。“鉴于我会说俄语。但我没对任何人讲起，甚至桑德斯。”

“为什么？”伊利亚问。拿破仑清楚他问题背后的意思其实复杂得多，清楚他理解两支队伍间的宿怨，此处的风险随手可及。

他自己也弄不太懂为什么，所以只是再次耸耸肩。“你是个见鬼的大难题。”他说。“我想知道我有没有这个实力靠自己解决，而不是因为无心听了一段不该理解的对话。”

伊利亚几乎被他逗乐了。“我们很快就要正面遇上爬坡了。”他说着，好似有种期待的成分爬上了他嘴角，给他的语调里染上人情味。“你确定你准备好在山上和我较量了？”

拿破仑笑了一声。“我会发挥出最他妈好的水平。”他回答道。“不拼一次就放弃可不行。”他再次转身，一边漫不经心地挥手道别。“路上再会，恐怖。”

他回头瞥的时候，伊利亚脸上好一阵子都写着意外，但随即开始掩盖嘴唇翘起的弧度。“再会，牛仔。”拿破仑离开时，他在背后这样呼喊。

拿破仑回到车队巴士，对讨论他去哪干什么各种浮想联翩的玩笑装作没听见。他到这时候才反应过来库利亚金已经在此次邂逅的过程中变成了伊利亚。他轻轻牢骚了一声。他已经陷得太深，可是该死的，自己现在不想将这些置身事外。

 

 

0-o-0-o-0

 

“当然了，这是一次挫折。”伊利亚旅馆房间的电视机里，奥列格正讲出这句话。面前记者们握着的麦克风与其说是录音设备，倒不如说是武器，可教练在这水泄不通的阵势下完全举止自如。伊利亚十分羡慕他在镜头怼到脸上时还能保持这份自在。他的夹克衫和鸭舌帽前前后后都是梅赛德斯的字样，任何能挤下商标的地方都难逃厄运。伊利亚现在已经对此习惯了，梅赛德斯付了他钱，所以他没法抱怨。

“没错，今天有挫折也有失望。”电视里奥列格朝着围了一圈，活像鲨鱼闻到血腥味的记者们继续说着。“但我们梅赛德斯所有人都对库利亚金有信心。我们知道比赛才刚刚开始。索罗现在是穿着黄衫，可库利亚金很快就会再次夺回这份荣誉的。”

伊利亚身边的盖比对此嗤之以鼻，她举起自己的马克杯朝着电视挑衅一般敬了个礼。伊利亚非常确定杯子里兑了伏特加，只不过他没法尝一口验证，但这么多年来他完全清楚盖比酒量有多好。“话说得挺对的。”她说。“但我不觉得信心那部分有啰嗦的必要。”

伊利亚对此一个劲点头，他发现当盖比表态时自己最好跟着照做。“我是认真的，奥列格该收一收他高人一等的派头了。”两人看着当天的赛事回放以及事后采访时，她开口。“索罗只是领先你五秒钟，这又不是世界末日。”

“等着看吧，”伊利亚边说着，边吸了一口那令人作呕的蛋白质奶昔。比赛结束后所有人都被逼吃这东西。他皱着脸，最后还是闷头喝。“他们很快就要聊起山地爬坡了，那时你就会知道他们到底又要发表什么高见了。”

“噢可不是嘛，我总是爱死了看到你浑身血淋淋带着脑震荡完成比赛，到了终点又开始吐得昏天黑地。”盖比面上笑嘻嘻的，“实在是人人都能参与其中的极大乐趣。”

“我从没被人拍到呕吐场面，你知道的，车厂女孩。”伊利亚指出来。那天的记忆他到现在还是模糊的，但把回放看过足够遍数后，他已经能大概拼凑出经过了。他到达终点后唯一感觉就是眼睛几乎看不见东西，凝固的血像胶水一样把一只眼皮粘死了。他记得看到终点就在眼前时体内又有了股力量，就是这股力量让他当年在天旋地转的时候从山路上爬了起来，让他继续骑了下去，直到他跨过终点线一下子像断了线的木偶。

他对从自行车上下来，让人照顾他离开赛道直接朝队车走这段还有些微的记忆。他隐约还有印象：有人抓着他的胳膊，把他架在他们的肩膀上，一边还在费力挤开拥上来的媒体。很明显，那是韦伯，尽管这男人一路上说了些什么伊利亚一点都不记得了。照相机就正对着他的脸闪火花，他唯一能做的只是忍住不要在记者面前吐出来。

盖比坐在床上另一边哼了一声。“确实。但是我看见了，那给我的记忆造成了永久伤害，还真是多谢你。”她说着。“你那会儿真是太让人反胃了。”

“我脑震荡了。”伊利亚提醒她。“得了脑震荡会吐的。”

盖比做着嘲弄的表情摇起了头。“我到现在都不敢相信那一年他们居然让你继续完成比赛。”她惹得伊利亚笑出了声。和盖比在一起他感觉很安心，即便她只是和他坐在床上，对着屏幕上另一位选手嘘声。至今为止，她比任何人都要了解他。和她在一起令人感到慰藉的地方在于，不用顾虑自己说什么话，不想谈起就不用开口。

“第二天我被安排在马克和安东尼奥中间，韦伯前面。”伊利亚回忆着，嘴角浮起一抹笑。“一旦我晃起来了，他们就会确保让我沿着直线前进，而且一路上他们基本都在给我喂水还有能量棒。”他笑了出来，想起了自己当时晃得有多厉害。马克和安东尼奥那个赛段里不止一次阻止他从车上倒下来，俩小伙手脚够快，以至于没让工作人员发现了把他拽出赛场。

“今年不要重蹈覆辙了。”盖比说。“不要脑震荡，向我保证。”

伊利亚笑了。“没有脑震荡。”他答应着，用奶昔和盖比碰杯。“为了这个目标干一杯。”

他心不在焉听着盖比漫无边际聊着自行车、轮胎还有山路，瞅着在合适的机会点头。鉴于他完全没有留心，盖比突然冲着屏幕叫出声的时候他真的吓得跳了起来。他擦着溅在夹克上的奶昔，抬头看向电视。他一点都不惊讶看到索罗的脸，屏幕那头他正在接受采访。

 _ **“Arschloch。*”**_ 盖比冲着电视唾弃地嚷着，随后发展为恶狠狠地用德语骂脏话。伊利亚听着，但他的德语还不足以听懂盖比扔出来的某些极富创造性的俚语。  
_（*混蛋）_

伊利亚私心觉得，他们屏幕面前的索罗要更不近人情一些。他昨天看起来好多了，原本一丝不苟的头发开始脱离发胶柔软地卷曲起来，脸上有些像是同情的表情，那让伊利亚第一次感觉不再难以接受。他内心深处还有些拧着不舒服的情绪，他不愿去细想。但回忆起四下无人时索罗那得意的笑，想起索罗本可以把他的计划全盘托出却没有这样做，难受的感觉暂时淡去了。

他微微摇头，让自己从沉浸的思绪中跳出来，回到盖比骂骂咧咧的德语上。“他一点用都没有。”她靠向伊利亚身侧，把他手臂环起直到调成她满意的姿势，“他是美国人。那就够糟了，更不要说……”她冲着屏幕挥了挥手。“那样了。”

“对东柏林女孩来说不够社会主义？”他拐弯抹角地说。盖比哈哈大笑起来。因为柏林墙早在她出生前就倒塌了，柏林现在就是一个柏林了。但东柏林依然在盖比身上留下了烙印，那是骨子里极强的自尊心，以及与之匹配、极度出色的能力。这是他俩之间的一个内部笑话。因为苏联分崩离析时，伊利亚刚好在记事的年纪，他是听着这些传言长大的：苏联的残片们没有一个正确坚持共产主义理念的。

说真的，伊利亚喜欢柏林。他喜欢那种自由，可以成为任何想要成为的人，没有人会为此为此受迫害的自由。这也是他已经七年没有在俄罗斯生活的一个原因，尽管俄罗斯将永远是他的故土。

“要是他对我来说都不够社会主义，那难怪你们俩会水火不容了。”盖比说着，神情狡黠。伊利亚冲她望了一眼，大口喝着奶昔，以此来逃避回答

“你真的就是个共产主义者。”他干巴巴地说着，把奶昔晃一边又侧到另一边，看着浓稠的液体缓缓沿着玻璃内壁滑下。

盖比举起马克杯致意。“社会主义革命万岁，”她大声宣告。“马克思万岁！”

“这里面掺了酒精吗？”伊利亚试图去闻，想弄清茶里到底有没有伏特加。

盖比挑着眉毛。“我猜没有？”她声音里有种让人不会听错的轻快语气。伊利亚瞥了她一眼，把马克杯夺过来。

“那我喝应该没有问题了。”他说着就要凑到嘴边。盖比乐得咯咯笑，随即把杯子夺了回去。

“你要是喝了奥列格会杀掉我。”她咧着嘴说。“车手不能碰酒，尤其是还要把黄衫赢回来的车手。”她靠在他身侧。“如果你奶昔喝完，我就在晚饭给你顺一份 _ **闪电泡芙****_ 。”

（ _ ****éclair**_ ，法式甜点，特点在于做成类似手指的长条形，避免了传统泡芙吃得满嘴奶油的尴尬）

盖比把头抵在伊利亚肩上，女孩的一绺头发绕在他指间。“没问题。”他把注意力又放回到屏幕上，放任沉默席卷全身。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [作者]我特别喜欢伊利亚控诉拿破仑坐享其成时，拿破仑那句“每个人都有个操蛋的起源故事。”  
> “马克思万岁”的话是某种典型的社会主义腔调，尽管我不确定他们在德国是不是真的明确使用。我是从我爸那里学来这句的，这可能也是我和我妹妹学会的第一批政治口号，因为我爸觉得他的小孩身处英国的一个保守区在操场大声喊着社会主义调调会很有趣......  
> ————  
> 真的是脑洞清奇的爸，我觉得中国小孩操场上吼这个都太奇怪了  
> 本章初次揭露拿破仑的身世。我太喜欢他们在巴黎暗巷的那部分了，……下一章两人关系将更进一步，敬请期待


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 意外与合作
> 
> 本章中文字数9k

 

天底下的事好似一个样儿，情况在急转直下前大都是一帆风顺。

接下来的一天，他们迎头朝着山中进发，把车轮驶上了陡峭的坡道。朦雾经久不散，轻柔地缠上成片的棕榈，在选手贴着山侧前行之时开始伸手招徕。水汽凝成露珠从车把滚落，拿破仑花了很长时间看着其中一滴锲而不舍地由小积大，一直到它最终坠离，消失在车轮下湿漉漉的路面上。

空气中绷着一股紧张感，车手们彼此心照不宣达成了共识：倏忽之间，游戏的赌注已经水涨船高。每个人都对山上可能的结局心知肚明。这种深知潜在风险的感觉仿佛他们就是在等待着自行车踉跄、车轮解体、选手在冲下山坡摔倒在地。拿破仑环顾四周，然后他看见了伊利亚。对方就在前头不远处，做着同样的动作。

两个主将在第一个爬坡段将由勤务护航，他清楚这点。但拿破仑计划在下坡突围，并且他相当怀疑伊利亚会不会正好有个类似的想法。赶超另一位选手有很多途径，而盘绕在阿尔卑斯山坳中的陡坡是施展计划的有利机会。

他们到达了今天赛段的最高点，这时拿破仑忍不住心想：他们真的有必要给“登山王”的衣服再挑个别的颜色了，白色搭配红色波卡圆点，不管哪位小伙穿上外形都得大打折扣。

他看见伊利亚浑身绷紧了。同时也注意对方的勤务到随着最高点的到达开始移动起来，在前头给他引出一条通畅的线路。拿破仑暗暗地冲自己点了点头，然后不动声色地缓缓往前辗转腾挪，直到几乎蹭上伊利亚的后轮。对他来说，伊利亚确实是个诱人的谜，引燃了他内心好奇的火花，让人下意识想要跟随，不可自拔。但从某些方面来说，伊利亚就和自己身边的车手一样好预测。

预感相当正确，车群开始下坡的同时伊利亚突围了出去。拿破仑脸上浮出笑意，也紧贴而上。其他的黄衫争夺者步其后尘，一些梅赛德斯与阿尔法-罗密欧的队员也跟在自家主将身后。伊利亚在突围车群里当了几分钟的领头，随后就回归队伍，乘着他人的气流前行。

 

下山路上，他们几乎不需要踩脚踏。山坡已经陡到了这个地步。拿破仑躬身贴在车把上把控笼头，只消稍稍转过一点，车子就能拐过弯道继续下冲。他松松握着刹车防止意外，一路上嘴角都是掩不住的笑意。这是他所热爱的事业，是他月复一月把这副皮囊往死里逼的原因。耳畔山风呼啸，座下战车微鸣，飞转的车轮快到只剩残影——这就是此刻他耳朵能听见的全部声响。群群片片的棕榈树已化作了墨绿的一团模糊，缀着他眼角的余光；蜿蜒的赛道仿佛灵动的水流，从他的轮底淌下了山去。然后拿破仑想自己悟到了。为什么那些时刻里他们蜂拥而上往前拼搏，为什么他们愿意粉身碎骨为此献上余生。他想他领悟了。

熙攘的队伍现在精简下来了。勤务纷纷后撤退出了终点冲赛，最后只剩下六个人组成赛道上一串前后胶着的身影。车轮每滚过一圈都在不断增加速度。在一个转弯处，拿破仑超车插进了队伍里，伊利亚同样紧跟而上。伊利亚贴住后轮位置的时候，拿破仑往后别过脑袋，给了他一个倚在肩头的笑脸。他觉得自己依稀看到伊利亚在冲他瞪眼，不过照现在他们这个速度真要分辨清楚还是太有难度，于是拿破仑只是又冲他乐呵地笑笑。然后桑德斯就在他耳朵里叽里呱啦地叫，叫他把注意力集中在那该死的路上。

“开始下雨了。”有人通过无线电通知他，打断了桑德斯的骂骂咧咧。“索罗，雨水三分钟内到达你所在位置。注意车轮，路况会变得非常糟糕。”

“收到。”拿破仑回复。他余光看见伊利亚的手伸向夹在领口的麦克风，毫无疑问也收到了同样的天气通知。拿破仑朝他投去一瞥，桑德斯通讯频道里马上开始了新一轮聒噪的喋喋不休，气得他瞪圆了眼。他大拇指摩挲着颈边的话筒，故意用擦出的噪音惹教练生气。但出乎意料的是，伊利亚完全不管那头教练唠叨的是好话还是废话，只是隔着线路点头，然后表示感同身受地皱巴着他那张脸。

雨水短短几分钟后就劈头冲他们淋下来，于是拿破仑只能一心专著于路况，再也无暇顾他。尤其再不能注意那个穿着梅赛德斯银衫，离自己近到能听见对方车轮的身影了。山路越发险峻，雨水刚落地就已经开始往山下淌。轮子打滑的那一刻，拿破仑感觉全身的血液里都上了头。他迅速做出调整，重心往前，用身体重量压着让赛车紧贴路面。悬着心熬过几秒钟后，危机过去，轮胎恢复了摩擦力。

拿破仑吞咽了一下，车把上的力道放松了些。他还穿着该死的黄衫呢，不能在上山头一天就摔下自行车。

后来，当坐在安全稳当、绝没有一丝移动的队车上看赛事回放的时候，拿破仑意识到整件事情在其中一名选手超车的时候就偏离了正轨。另一支队伍有个毛头小子，年轻气盛，矢志要争夺“登山王”。他只是过弯道的时候快了那么一点点。可在比赛中的那一刻，这一点点的结果让人猝不及防。

金属硬生生摩擦沥青路的声响尖利地犹如刮过耳膜。拿破仑猛地按下刹车，可他反应不够快，还是不够快。车后轮像鲤鱼摆尾似的甩起来。撞到了什么结实东西后，他连人带车被抛到了空中。他什么也做不了，只能眼睁睁看着自己撞上地面。他在撞击的冲击下翻滚着，差点背过气去，身体里氧气仿佛生生被抽走。粗糙的山路像是要剐下他一层皮，痛楚在肩膀连带后背一齐炸开，疼得他咬紧了牙关。有人闷声吼了一句，随后又是金属刮擦的噪音。拿破仑在翻滚的刹那望见另一辆自行车被撞倒，车上人同样被甩在路上。然后他开始天旋地转，世界坠入了黑暗。

当他掀开眼皮，他赛车的轮子还在咕噜噜地没个消停。拿破仑这才意识到自己失去意识只是一两秒的事。而让自己的脑袋停止绕圈转则稍微花了他更多的时间。头晕减轻后，他便狼狈地四脚并用支起上身。横贯后背与肩膀的擦伤叫嚣着，痛苦一时间迸溅开来，疼的他完全忍不住。他跪倒在地，从紧咬的齿间嘶嘶地吸气，试图依靠体内大量分泌的肾上腺素来捱过疼痛。

一只手出现在他视野中。拿破仑循着那手掌抬头，看见伊利亚立在他面前。对方的样子活像遭到痛扁又被人打趴，那脸上挂着一道血痕，一边肩膀上的衣料完全磨坏了。可他就站在那，向拿破仑递出了一只手。

拿破仑想也没有想就伸手握住了对方。

 

 

0-o-0-o-0

 

一切都为时已晚，伊利亚只能把心一横，拥抱摔车选手应有的下场；他和索罗的车轮贴得太近，以至于对方的车子打滑撞向处于他下方位置的选手时，自己根本避无可避。

霎时心里卷起一阵悬紧的奇怪感觉，他从来没能对此适应。随即他重重摔在地上，真真切切感觉到肩膀被磨掉了皮，不过和之前遭遇过的相比，这已不算什么。他一头扎进脑海中搜索着，让职业运动员的肌肉记忆接过掌控。

终于他止住了身形，将重量放在两腿站了起来。脑袋仍旧嗡嗡作响，浑身没一处不在酸痛。他那赛车，谢天谢地，齐齐整整没散架而且看起来还能骑。他跌跌撞撞扯动步子往车那边走，直到他发现索罗倒在赛道上，动作迟缓地伸展着蜷紧的四肢，赛车紧挨着横在一边。

伊利亚犹豫了。后来，他对此给出了合理的解释：有些东西已经深深烙刻他骨子里，使得他习惯于迎头冲向意外事故，奔向任意一种危险。他如果不停下来查看对方是否受伤，就再不能以有道德的正派人自居。但其实另一位摔车的选手是背对他躺倒在地的，伊利亚知道对方这个时候甚至压根没意识到自己的存在，他本完全可以一走了之。

他拖着自己那辆车，蹒跚走向索罗。医疗队连同好事的照相机正开始步步接近，但伊利亚无视了他们。他在索罗身前停下脚步。对方挣扎着跪坐起来，同一时间却咬紧了牙关，显然正和痛苦艰难地较量，毕竟他在如此高速之下遭到撞击。伊利亚都不太明白自己到底在做什么，待反应过来，他已递出了自己的手。

索罗抬头看他，随后缓缓地，小心翼翼伸手接受了帮助。

伊利亚让脑袋不要去想索罗攥紧的源源热量；也不去想对方接受帮助的方式：他没有如握手一般贴上手掌，而是捏住了自己的手腕。那修长的手指正抵着他挑动的脉搏，他不许自己去想。他只是把索罗拉起，帮他站回地面，因为对方摇摇晃晃的动作拧紧了眉头。“你还好吗？”他问。“索罗？牛仔，看着我。你受伤了吗？”

索罗一阵眨眼，伊利亚看出他正努力从冲击的余波之中回神，压下袭卷全身、在神经末梢肆虐的苦楚。他摇着头。“我没事，我很好。”他呼吸粗沉，转身走向自己的赛车。而伊利亚察觉自己还在怀念手腕上紧握的热度。“你干嘛......你还好吗？”他一边问，一边把自行车从地上扶起。不知怎么车子看起来竟没有坏。拿破仑拨弄着轴承，粗略检查着。由于转身背对过去，伊利亚瞧见了他那略带滑稽地挂在肩头，后背处似掩非掩的碎布，也看见了布料之下，在路面剐出的伤痕……

“很好。”伊利亚飞快作出回应。“我很好。”他瞥了一眼山下赛道，突然间发觉队伍剩下的人早无影无踪。他们已经下到山腰，早拐过好几个弯，以至于山上两人再也找不见。痛苦猛地扼住了他的喉咙。“我们得走了。”他语速很快。“我们跟丢他们了。”

拿破仑顺着伊利亚的目光看过去，然后他咒了一句。“听着，我知道你讨厌我，”他说着，一条腿跨上自行车。“而且那也说得过去。我是个讨人厌的家伙，我有自知之明。可是但凡我们其中一个还想在这件该死的黄衫上有一丝希望，我们就得协同合作回到队伍领先位置。你同意吗？”

伊利亚瞥了他一眼，也跨上了自己的车。“我同意。”他把脚放回踏板上，调整着位置。“你确实讨人厌。”

拿破仑直直瞪着他，甚至当他们踩动脚踏开始前进，把摔车现场的狼藉抛在身后时，拿破仑也没收回他直勾勾的眼神。“你还真是难对付，恐怖。”他在伊利亚骑到身旁时挖苦着，脸上却是止不住的笑。

伊利亚仿佛默认似的只是点点头。“跟紧我车轮。”他冲拿破仑说。“找回平衡的感觉。路上看你的了，牛仔，可不能倒下啊。而且我们得快点儿。离终点还剩个爬坡呢。”伊利亚从意志深处攫取着力量，开始真正进入状态。与此同时，拿破仑配合地落到他身后。伊利亚努力去忽视内心那种轻松感。

奥列格在他的耳朵里高声聒噪，叽叽歪歪嚷着时间把控、战略战术，质问他怎么给对手当起了勤务。伊利亚闷声忍了五分钟，终于扯掉了耳机，任由它吊在脖子上晃荡。他回头瞥了一眼，拿破仑也在做同样的事情，一边还冲他点了点头。不知道为什么，这动作让人安心。

好几分钟后，拿破仑终于恢复了一点精神，赶上来与伊利亚并排而行。“我来接手。”他喊道，耳畔是疾速掠过的山风。伊利亚后退时只有一秒钟时间匆匆瞥一眼拿破仑，但这一秒钟里也足以让他瞧见对方脸上开始显形的瘀伤，接着是他弓起脊背奋力蹬踩自行车的模样，然后是后背破破烂烂的骑行衫。

拿破仑调到打头位置，而伊利亚紧贴其后，他一路跟着对方侧身拐入弯道、加快速度，视线同样跟随着对方曲起的线条。两人独处之时，伊利亚才意识到自行车上的拿破仑有多么美丽。他以一种非常优雅的姿态倾侧重心又拐过了一个弯道，力量与速度在赛场上实现了无与伦比的完美平衡。这使得伊利亚心想，甚至即使再给几年时间训练，自己也永远无法复制这样的风姿。

拐过弯道，登时柳暗花明。伊利亚望见整个山谷如打开的画卷落于眼前，一览无遗。成片的棕榈蓊蓊郁郁，遮天蔽日，让整个山谷里都阴沉沉的。蛇一样的山路蜿蜒其中，时而游戏树丛，时而露脸。低矮雪白的度假小屋零零星星地遍布山头，如同夏日点缀人间的雪片。伊利亚抬头，有一刻他的眼睛没有落在面前的拿破仑身上。景物长宜放眼量，他能看出某处山路又开始往上延展，再次贴着山腰蜿蜒。那上坡路间有块隐隐约约的反光，藏在棕榈叶间几不可见。伊利亚突然间抖了起来，不知是出于紧张还是激动，他与潜意识要逃避的本能艰难对抗，下一刻他意识到，那是跟赛汽车或摩托的反光，跟的就是把他们甩在后头的那个小队。

“牛仔！”他逆着风喊。拿破仑迅速转过头瞥了一眼，表示自己在听。伊利亚等候着机会，瞅着进入平坦路段后，他随即赶上去与拿破仑并肩前进。

“他们在爬坡。”他冲对方大声喊。“我们得快点儿了。”

拿破仑点点头。“我带你下去，你带我上山。”他提出了方案。“我们都清楚你更擅长爬坡。”

“成交，牛仔。”伊利亚喊。“你准备好了吗？”

他们无比狼狈地冲下了山。急雨不断冲着人脸上招呼，要不是两人并肩下山，风雨席卷之下他完全听不见拿破仑喊出的任何内容。可是即便这样的情况下，他还是看见了拿破仑的窃笑。

“瞧好了，恐怖。”拿破仑在咆哮的风中粗着喉咙。“你就瞧好吧。”

 

 

0-o-0-o-0

 

_这真是——我真不敢相信眼前看到的！今天还只是山地赛段第一天呐，但每个人恐怕都已经切实领教了其中潜伏的危机，也能弄清楚我们说山路十分危险的原因了。_

_是的，克里斯。刚才的撞车真让人没法心平气和。约翰森仿佛铁了心要将“登山王”头衔收入囊中，刚刚在弯道速度太快导致了摔车，同时他还带倒了库利亚金和索罗这两位角逐黄衫的选手。但此时镜头上显示的内容实在太匪夷所思了。家里蹲在电视机前的观众们，你们收到画面是否也是一样惊愕的反应？_

_要是他们真的成功了，我敢说这事到了下周都会在每家体育频道上轮转播放的。库利亚金和索罗双双摔倒，但两位选手没有急赶着跨上自行车，没有一人选择抓住唾手可及的时机打败对方。恰恰相反，库利亚金停下脚步帮助索罗站了起来，千真万确。_

_这两位选手——给少数消息不太灵通的洞穴居民解释一下——他们在比赛中的敌对那是相当激烈啊。_

_还真是一个含蓄的说法噢。_

_要是用了那些个字眼来形容，估计我就要被炒啦。话说回来，不管两人之间结下了什么梁子，此刻的这一幕还是让人忍不住拍案叫绝！他们不光光在相互配合，他们在朝着领头的选手逼近呐！_

_确实，这场面真是非同一般。索罗之前在下坡的大半段都在为库利亚金领骑，而且带着他冲到了排行榜里一个还算可以的位置。现在这个临时小分队正骑到最后的爬坡路段，坡段尽头就是终点，库利亚金接过了索罗的领骑工作。我们都知道这位俄罗斯选手在山上的能耐，现在的问题是，索罗能否跟上他的步伐？_

_从来没遇到过这样的。在我记忆里，这么多年比赛我也从来没在山地这么疯狂过；我也从没见识过像今天这样，两个人处在极限的边缘还能绝地反击的。他们都已精疲力竭，身上又是伤口又是青肿，但两人还在朝着前方领先的车手们逼近！_

_这简直——我也还没领教过如此的场面。甚至库利亚金和韦伯三年前被车坛奉如神话的撞车事件都无法与之媲美！索罗和库利亚金朝着山上进攻，宛如风暴一般势不可挡，每一秒都在与前头的车手缩短距离。我不敢妄加揣测，可是——_

_——看上去他们就是能追上。_

_对于两人来说，合作这件事自始至终都得冒很大的风险。但如果不相互做后援彼此支撑，结果就是这两匹孤狼都得打一场更为艰苦卓绝的硬仗。而为了赢黄衫，他们必须追上去。_

_我觉得这次双狼合作的迷人之处在这里：库利亚金明显要比索罗更加健壮。我们都知道他在山上活像一匹停不下来的马——索罗的实力让人印象深刻，也有足够水平赶上领先选手，可他仍旧不是库利亚金。_

_在山上没人能比库利亚金更强。_

_相当正确。然而库利亚金却在为对手领骑，就和索罗带他下山的时候一样。可以这么说吧，库利亚金有十万分的权利、千万分的理由撂开索罗。他大可以直接往前冲刺把过去几天里落下的时间给追回来。可他没有选择一人得利，而是紧贴着索罗车前。库利亚金不仅仅是在与对手共进退，而且他还在担任领骑，领着竞争死敌攀登最后一个山坡。新闻上铺天盖地说这两个男人互相已经恨到嚼穿龈血不共戴天的地步，现在这记重磅炸弹恐怕是足以让人眼珠子都掉出来。他们究竟怎样摒弃前嫌搁置分歧，如何做到通力合作——_

_——而且还配合得如此默契，这是重点。索罗带着库利亚金下山，毫无疑问这对俄国选手来说弥足珍贵，大伙儿都知道索罗是参赛者中下坡技术最好的。看看画面中的赛道吧，两人合作无间，表现得就仿佛已经搭档多年。看看他们！现在两人和领先队伍的距离只剩下三百米了！_

_他俩一定都累坏了，但依旧克服了疲惫毫不停歇，勇往直前。差距现在是诱人般地触手可及，然而终点同样近在眼前。付出的巨大努力足够他们收获汇报吗？_

_我都快看不下去了，妮可。这种悬疑紧张感真是太折磨人了。_

_我得说现在他们俩才真正是受折磨呢，克里斯。所以你得忍着继续看。这让你怀念起了参加职业比赛的旧时光，是吧？_

_现在这当口？绝对没有。_

_好吧，会不会回想起骑行途中肾上腺素涌动的刺激感？那感觉——_

_——噢老天爷啊！抱歉打断了妮可但你快看看这个！看库利亚金和索罗！比赛只剩下最后一公里，但这两人看上去好像一点不担心！他们爆发了，沿着山路席卷而上，而且令人无法不震惊的是，差距正肉眼可见地被他们一点一点缩小。此刻两人和领先车群只有不到八十米距离——_

_——快瞧，明显能看到前面选手时不时紧张地越过肩膀回头往后瞥。他们对赛事的走向一点把握都没有，其实我们也是。这无法预测，这完全是无法预测的，但同时也真他妈的精彩绝伦。_

_两人追上了车群的尾巴，与此同时，索罗朝着库利亚金伸出了手。他们两人仍旧在不断发力，看样子好像计划冲击车群前列位置，那动作是——_

_——没错，那是一个碰拳的动作，是他们两人之间无声的祝贺，祝贺彼此在一路的艰难后合作成功。随着选手进入比赛最后几百米，我想该是两个人分道扬镳，为自己而战的时候了。_

_看起来是这样的，两个人各自保持在车群两侧，所有选手都在拼尽全力冲向那条终点线。可是看起来——_

_——我的天呐，库利亚金和索罗不知道哪里来的力量，两人居然都在朝着终点加速飞驰！_

_他们现在一定处于极度兴奋的状态之中。车群前行，不断将道路甩在身后；而库利亚金和索罗则在逐渐往车群前部突破。他们超车速度不算快，但毫无疑问正在离领头选手们越来越近。_

_我觉得他们没法儿夺回领头车手位置拿下比赛，可以说就目前他们状态看，这要求太过分了。不过这没关系，有没有赢得比赛已经不重要了，因为他们一路上的表现都是如此无与伦比，真是——_

_——载入史册的一刻！就在刚才，索罗和库利亚金飞速冲过了终点线。看上去他们分别排在了第十四和第十五名。我为莫雷蒂感到难受，他刚刚才拿到比赛里第一个赛段冠军。_

_噢，很不幸，他夺冠的风头要完全被索罗与库利亚金两人给盖过去了，他俩今天的非凡壮举真是让人叹为观止。现在这对临时搭档停下来了。观众朋友们，电视台刚收到了车队与赛方传过来的影像画面。即便从记录仪零星的片段里，我们也完全能看出来他俩人力量消耗到了一个什么程度。两位选手犹如赫拉克勒斯在世，投入了无比惊人的毅力来保持自己的名次，而现在他们付出了代价。_

_画面中两人双双瘫倒在地，我对这个局面一点都不惊讶。咱们暂且先观望一下，看看他们在拼命过头之后，身体有没有什么大碍。_

 

 

0-o-0-o-0

 

当自行车戛然而止，拿破仑几乎没有注意到摩肩接踵朝他涌来的人群，他视野里跳闪着着骑行服的大片斑驳的色块，还有人类激动得几乎发疯般的张牙舞爪。周围到处是让人心烦意乱的大喊大叫，快门声伴着相机的闪光无孔不入。

他试着深呼吸，但心脏在胸膛里一下一下擂得太厉害，恶心的感觉正涌上嗓子眼。身体在用一千种方式冲他咆哮，抗议他做得太过，抗议他把这副躯体逼到太狠。他几乎没察觉自己整个人在往一边倒，然后突然之间地面猛得一下往他眼前招呼。和柏油路亲密接触的同时肩膀一阵刺痛，不过这和身体剩余部分的叫嚣相比真算不上什么。

有人握住了他肩膀，拿破仑不情不愿地翻过身。“我没事。”他在有人蹲下在他脑袋上方时探头探脑时粗声说道，“我还好。”

他手里被塞了一瓶水，突然间有人把水倒在他脖颈肩膀处。拿破仑一下跳了起来，拉扯到伤口，他费了老大劲才没让自己痛到嚎娘。“他妈的搞什么？”他一边抽气一边骂。有人说了句什么，听起来含含糊糊带着歉意；还有人把矿泉水瓶口抵在他嘴边。这时他才突然意识到自己到底有口渴。

过了好几分钟，拿破仑才终于感觉自己摆脱了走两步要就要昏天黑地吐出来的状态。工作人员在他身边围得水泄不通，卖力地将大部分的相机挡开，可闪光灯依旧在拿破仑的视野边缘炸开白光。记者摄影师们费尽心思要尽可能与他拉近距离，以便把任何可能捕捉到的时刻添油加醋地写进他们捕风捉影的报道里。

但凡拿破仑筋疲力尽的状态轻上那么一点儿，他自己都会被这群媒体人给打动了，他们明摆着下定决心不放过终点之后任何潜在的戏剧性场面。对几乎由欧洲记者组成的媒体团来说这种美式做派还真是令人吃惊。

他余光隐约瞥到有人一阵小跑，转身他看见医护人员穿过人群疾奔过来。但不是所有人都冲他而来。突然间，他狐疑地感到一股熟悉的感觉，简直像极了牵挂，真心的牵挂。这感觉渗进皮肤，在他头脑里扎下了根。拿破仑跌跌撞撞地站了起来，挥手拨开围在身边的人——他们部分出于真挚的关怀凑上来；另一部分不管是不是真心，但热闹好戏是一定要看的。

“伊利亚。”拿破仑试图从干涩的喉咙里挤出话来，结果嗓子已经沙哑。有人又往他手里塞了瓶水。

他摇着头，仿佛这样就能对分开推搡的人群起作用，然后他又喊了一声。“伊利亚。”拿破仑呼唤对方名字，蹒跚地往前挪动脚步。他连个准确方向都没有，只是依稀凭感觉往救护人员的方向去，同时试图在人潮中找到一抹银灰，试图发现那讨人厌的梅赛德斯代表色。“他没事吧？”

终于，有人似乎听懂了他询问的内容。一条胳膊环上拿破仑腰间，人们领着他朝某个方向走，像羊倌驱引迷途羔羊，一路上支撑着他的平衡。整个世界还在不停地打旋扭转，惹人晕眩，他依旧觉得自己随时可能呕出来——要是自己真的一点形象都不顾的话。他被半推半搡地挤过了人群，然后望见——终于望见——一群梅赛德斯的银夹克。四下里熙熙攘攘的声音炸开了锅。

有人大声吼了一嗓子，最后银夹克们让开了条缝，刚好够拿破仑挤进去。

坐在地上，全身正因为极度的消耗痉挛似的发颤——伊利亚就以这个模样抬起头，对上了他的视线。救护员蹲在他身边，还有更多的医疗工作者围着拿破仑手忙脚乱地干活，但他们好像压根没有注意他在盯着俄国人看。“还好吗，牛仔？”伊利亚问道。拿破仑胸膛深处原本越缠越紧的感觉随着这声问候缓缓开始纾解。

他咧嘴笑了。“我不清楚你还会关心人啊，恐怖。”他回答。没有预料中的怒目而视，也没有狡黠违心的还击，伊利亚仅仅是带着沉沉的疲惫望着他。

“我也没弄清楚呢。”他平静地说。拿破仑察觉自己的嗤之以鼻的笑容变味了，变成了一种发自内心、更为真诚的回应。

他头脑里其实没有计划任何事，但就在当下的这个时刻，他正站在伊利亚面前，并且伸出了自己的手。伊利亚目光定定地注视他，脸上却浮现出别的神情。拿破仑自己都无法定义那表情，却已然置身于奇怪而熟悉的亲密感中，他好奇的火花被再度燃起了。两人之间的空气中似乎涌动着会心的理解，某种心照不宣。他怀疑他们双方都没法对此说出个所以然来，即便他们有这个心思。他们彼此都完全清楚对方为了这次绝地反击牺牲了多少，而且不知怎的，他们都对自己居然还能继续喘气感到十分新奇。

缓缓地，伊利亚朝他伸出了手，最终握住了他。拿破仑使劲要把他拉起来，却高估了自己目前的力道，他不堪重负的肌肉活像造了反，弄得他一个踉跄。伊利亚皱着鼻子，忙不迭和他一起稳住身形，直到医疗队把他俩都搀起来。他朝着拿破仑伸出手，突然间又猛地停住。那只手掌悬在空中，悬在两人之间，他们仿佛相隔几英里。拿破仑有意举步往前，可他的双腿已无力执行他的头脑的指挥。

伊利亚的手耷拉下来，那个喧嚣嘈杂的世界又回到了他耳朵里。“爱死你干的活儿了，牛仔。”他说着，嘴角扯起一个疲倦的笑容。随后两人被医疗队、工作人员还有各自队友给拉开了。伊利亚褴褛的银色衣衫消失在了拿破仑的视线中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章情节也充满张力。  
> 有没有注意到伊利亚对另一人的称呼也变成“拿破仑”？没有再去找找啊。  
> 好兆头火透半边天，越发体会到舅局的冷……不知道还有多少人在看  
> 更新会迟到但永远不会缺席（大概吧


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章字数约9k

 

 

“知道吗，你可真是走了运了。”

伊利亚过了将近五秒钟脑子才反应过来，把头扭向奥列格。“我有碰到过更糟的情况。”他小声嘀咕。一群医生堵着他忙这忙那，而他忍受了这一切。他很清楚，在能否继续比赛骑下去这件事上，最后还得由这群家伙说了算。

奥列格在伊利亚身边转悠，打量着他背后血里呼啦的一团糟。“我知道你有。”他说。“你还能回到最好水平把黄衫夺回来吗？”一名医生当即甩过来一个眼神示意他挪开。于是他又踱回去，走到伊利亚面前站着。伊利亚浑身脱力，累到只有仰视和点头的份。

“我对你的期望不会因此有任何降低。”奥列格说着，言语间已然对他感到十分满意，就教练的脾气来看这口气基本上就是这个意思了。“你会恢复得很好的，他们缝缝补补的技术可不赖。你接受的治疗一定能比那美国人的要好得多。”说话间他皱紧了眉头，那唯一一丝满意的迹象迅速从他脸上消失得无影无踪。“离他远点，”他说。“索罗就是个麻烦精。”

伊利亚用没伤到的那一侧耸了耸肩，随即却因为扯到背上伤口整张脸皱成一团。有个医生用绝对称不上友善的口气冲他嚷嚷。对方讲的是法语，伊利亚过载的大脑根本没能翻译过来。“他没什么问题。”伊利亚回答奥列格。“他确实难以捉摸，但他不会成为麻烦。”

奥列格目光里藏着深深的怀疑。“我不管今天路上你俩有过什么约定，现在都到此为止。”教练这样说道。“等你缓过劲儿来之后我们还得就今天的情况发表声明，因为这举动很愚蠢，即便对你这个水平来说也蠢透了。索罗完全可以在路上不费吹灰之力就摆你一道，完全可以和你拉开更多秒数。一切的隐患都是因为你停车把他从地上给弄了起来。”

伊利亚再次耸肩。“他清楚只靠自己是没法回到队伍前头的。”仅靠这句，奥列格看上去并没有被说服。

“晚点我们还会就此事再谈的。”教练说着。伊利亚清楚他是说既无医生在眼前碍事，也无成群的记者伸长耳朵可能听见他大发雷霆的那种“晚点”。他其实对奥列格没有当场对医生爆粗、用大嗓门冲他吼已经有点意外，然后他就在镜子里瞧见了自己的模样。

伊利亚真的对自己的糟糕程度吃惊了好一会。他已经尽力避免脸直接着地，因此脸上并没有留血瘀肿。但那副一看就疲惫不堪的样子填补了伤口的缺席：皮肤是暗淡的苍白，眼下挂着乌青的眼袋。目光之余，他能瞥见膀子上擦伤的边缘，就像是肩头盘踞的一只什么动物，淤青已经开始沿着胸口往下蔓延。他小幅度活动着腿脚，注视着大腿上的肌肉带着仿佛要崩溃的意图一阵痉挛。一个医生又在他耳边叫起来了。

奥列格还在讲话，但伊利亚的脑袋已自动把他屏蔽，开始回想起摔车经过来。他搜索着，想要找一个角度、寻一个时机，让他能在重来一次时做出不同的选择；让他能一直骑在车上，躲过路上那些轮轭飞横、人体四仰八叉的混乱。各路分析员以及奥列格手下的人把每一个机位的事故回放过了一遍又一遍，他们说他没有避开的可能。但是伊利亚坚持把那一刻在脑子里一次次重现，试图找出那可以改变一切的节点。

筋疲力尽之中，他不住地心想：转折点就是摔车几小时前，他挤近那个白痴的屁股后头。后来就是那白痴把他俩都给带倒了。而他本可以任由对方在路边翻车，把整件事从源头上扼杀。当然，他什么也没有说出来。

像是过了一万年那么长，在伊利亚出于职业经验而忍下了不知道多少的扎一记、刺一口之后，医生们终于宣告：他明天可以继续比赛。这期间奥列格全程瞪圆了眼乜着他们。伊利亚环起手臂，边起身边观察镜子里的模样。尽管那好像深入骨髓的痛楚还在发作，但肌肉适应伤病的记忆已经接过了身体的控制权。教练注视的目光往他下身瞟，伊利亚跟着低头，不知道怎么回事。他一点都没意识到，自己放在大腿上的双手捏紧了拳头。

奥列格叹了口气。“我想我本不该这样预料事情的走向。”他说着，口气几乎还带着点友善。“晚点我会让告诉你在比赛里亲自停车帮助对手的行为有多么愚蠢，尤其帮的还是桑德斯手下那个该死的美国佬。不过这事也能缓缓，等你不会在我面前睡着再说吧。去吃点东西，睡会觉，过会儿我要好好和你掰扯掰扯什么叫轻重缓急。”他朝伊利亚扔了件T恤，然后站在那里盯着看伊利亚为了套上衣服十分费劲地抬高手臂。

“走吧，我们离开这儿。”奥列格最后站起来说道。而长期石子一样硌在伊利亚心里的事情缓和了那么一点。

“我永远成不了您想让我成为的样子。”他轻声说。“如果您意识不到这一点，那我只会让您失望。您知道我会为队里付出所有，没法再从我这里要求更多了。”他尽可能做了个像样的耸肩，裹在伤口的纱布扯到了皮肤。“我过会再见您。”

 

 

0-o-0-o-0

 

他睡不着。要不是实在太他妈累了，说不定自己会为这局面感到发噱。他算是经历了职业生涯里有史以来最累的一天。在那该死的摔车事故后几乎所有倒霉事他都遭遇了一遍，结果他现在还在这里，凌晨两点钟，在酒店花园里晃悠。

拿破仑暗叹一口气，滑动手机打算找首能让自己发困的歌。找歌的时候他扭着耳机绳，把它缠上手指收紧，直到感觉指尖开始针刺般胀痛才放手。那圈绳子松开，滑落到手掌处。

他最后放了首斯普林斯汀[1]，虽然这对于助眠一点儿用都没有，但“老大”的歌在他心里扎得太深太深，以至于自己永远没法忽视。那就是原因。浑身都因为摔车而叫着疼，一天消耗后也是筋疲力尽，可他似乎无法按下停止键。耳机里，斯普林斯汀正在低声吟唱。

拿破仑把玩着手机，信步踱到二层一个阳台。从这里能俯瞰酒店花园。夜月近乎满盈，但因为有流云疾行而过，他只能堪堪辨出园子那头模糊的建筑轮廓。他们此刻正身处阿尔卑斯山中。拿破仑也是这才发现：要是站上阳台亲眼目睹对面风景、将低处山谷尽览眼底；要是望见山间棕榈卖力求生，为避开岩石而虬曲伸展的根枝；要是看着它们蓬勃伸张，直上天穹如同骄傲举起的五指……那时他会明白，自己将爱上这片土地，再一次为之倾倒。

 

影影绰绰地，有什么立于黑暗，融进了凌晨的夜色中。他知道有东西在那儿，但不大确定，眼睛看不真切。这使得一切越发吊人胃口。他从来都没能学会与那些神秘悬疑保持适当距离，也从来没真正为之努力过。

有那么一瞬间他好奇过，如果自己远离了又会如何？如果他没有听从自己心里那个微弱的声音；如果没有遵照心声离家、远行；如果他没有去探索这个世界，去看看这个非得把不愿回首的过去强加在一个少年肩上，尔后又塞给他十足魅力、些星运气、未来可期的世道究竟是怎样一副嘴脸……如果没有这些，他是否还会站在这里，身处这场他人生最盛大的赛事之中？他获得过帮助，今天曾有一只在他看来无缘无故的援手伸到了面前。那个微弱声音取代了头脑的理智，告诉他去伸手握住，然后要得寸进尺，去做那些逾越信仰的事。

拿破仑嗟叹一声，自嘲地笑起来。黑暗中独处时自己竟变得如此感性坦诚，他感到十分讶异。他猜这只是因为身旁没人，那些机灵鬼都在床上呼呼大睡呢。黑暗其实无比诱人，他思绪中某部分一向对此坚信不疑，因为它能严守秘密。

他盯着阴影处晦暗的轮廓，目光失去了焦点。楼下花园里突然有细细簌簌的响动。

“该死我的老天！”拿破仑冷不丁惊呼。好像有魆魆黑影从阴暗处闪出，逐渐逐渐变幻为一个人的身形来。“老兄，走出来前干嘛不提个醒？”

身影走近了。待看清楚来人，拿破仑克制住叹气的冲动。“怪不得了。”他喃喃自语。“为什么不呢？”

下方几米远的地方，伊利亚正立在花园里抬头望着他。“你怎么醒着？”对方问。有那么几秒钟，这个简单的问题朴实到让拿破仑几乎摸不着头脑。不知怎的，他一直在期待对方嘴里说出点别的。比如上周两人互相“恭维”之际扔出的藏钩带刺的挖苦就挺不错的；甚至最近两人都忘记应当讨厌对方，开始不时蹦出来的几句嘻嘻哈哈也行。朴实诚恳的问题，这可不在预料之中。

拿破仑顿住了。“睡不着。”他最终开口道。“虽然今天发生了这么一连串事儿。”

他觑了一眼伊利亚。对方穿了条松垮的休闲裤，裤腰低低挂在髋骨上；上衣似乎已经洗得掉色。夜色之中他只能辨出这些。伊利亚看样子就是刚从床上爬起来的。“你呢？”

伊利亚耸了下肩膀，随即就苦着脸龇起牙来。“我也一样。”他话语在黑暗中显得平缓而又柔和。“睡了四小时就醒了。想着走困了好去睡觉。”他顿住了，似乎压根没打算讲这么多，但黑暗中话匣子自然而然打开了。

“你就打算继续杵在那里一句话都不讲吗？”伊利亚隔着夜色抬头看他。如此好长几秒过去后，拿破仑开口问道。

“那是因为你挑起了一个相当启发思考的问题，牛仔。”伊利亚小声嘀咕着，但仍依言朝着联通花园与阳台的台阶走去。拿破仑看着对方走近，注意到他步态中的僵硬，还有肩膀的紧绷。但他什么都没做。

跨上最后一个台阶，伊利亚稍稍顿住，然后还是上前。他倚着木栏杆，两人之间不过几英尺。拿破仑压下一阵泛起的情绪。伊利亚的步子比他预料的还要轻，轻到让他觉得如果自己不是一直注意对方，现在都可能意识不到斯人已到身边。也许一切只是自己不切实际的异想天开，可是下一秒他再也没法从这个谜团中抽身离开。

下一秒，伊利亚转头瞥过来。“你在听什么？”他突然冒出这句，让人一点没有准备。拿破仑低头瞄了眼手机。耳机在掌间悬荡，他又把那绳子绕上了指节。

“噢，是斯普林斯汀。”他回答着，发出了自己最不含蓄的笑声。“我想大约人能离开祖国土地，但骨子里的美国还真没法剥离。”他转过头看着伊利亚。“拜托告诉我你知道斯普林斯汀。‘老大’，你知道的吧？”

伊利亚脸上带着嫌弃。“我当然知道他是谁了。”他低声嚷。“我不听他的歌，可是你们......西方的文化，传遍了每个角落。”他有点气冲冲的。“就像病毒一样，”他最后下了个结论。“腐蚀一切。”

“噢，就和你们共产主义的尝试实践得多么好似的。”拿破仑回敬道。身体里的血像在叫嚣，它们面对挑战烧得发烫。“多少人为之丧命？你们国家有多少人还在受迫害？”

伊利亚僵住了。“别对你压根不知道的事情大放厥词。”他咬牙说道。“你根本就不……”他截住话音，喉头重重吞咽了一下。“你不了解。”他说。声音轻了很多，但好歹还听得见。 “你不能。”

“那么好啊，你也别试图对美利坚老大哥（the good ol’ US of A）妄下论断了。”拿破仑声音里沾染的讽刺色彩不只一星半点。但伊利亚没有接话。他双手攥着面前栏杆。拿破仑想，如果光线够亮的话，他一定能看见伊利亚用力过度而发白的指节。那个在耳畔催促他套出背后秘辛的低语，此刻换上了更加温柔的语调。听起来像极了关心。

 

“不管你怎么想，刚刚我话里没有让你难过的意思。”他小心翼翼地说。“你怎么了？”

他不知道是他们身心实在太过疲倦，还是止痛片仍在起效麻木了神经。亦或是因为此刻时间太晚、光线太暗，四下茫茫的夜色轻裹着两人。总之，伊利亚没有厉声反驳，也没有扭头就走，他没有做出任何拿破仑预料的动作。相反，他喉结滚动了一下，然后摇了摇头。“我已经好多年不住在俄罗斯了。”他轻声说着，几乎像在自言自语。“大概我也不了解。”

“好吧，如果是这样那我就压根没评论美国的份儿啦。”拿破仑说着，一边留心调剂此时阴郁的气氛，有意驱散伊利亚语调中突然积聚的那股子消沉。“我已经有，噢，超过十年没在美利坚定居了。欧洲可好玩多啦。”

伊利亚哼了一声。“是的，确实。”他说道。“美国特别……”

“美国化？”拿破仑给出一个词，嘴角勾了起来。“我懂你意思。”

伊利亚点点头，但肩上仍旧压着紧张。他倚着阳台，把更多重量靠上栏杆。而拿破仑则感到一阵奇怪的渴望。他渴望做点什么让那肩膀的线条放松下来；他想让那双手在栏杆上舒展开。理智的那部分提醒他，冲动行事从来都不是一个好主意。可理智很快就被探知欲给夺走了主导权。每次伊利亚一出现在身边，那股好奇就开始拍打在他心田。

“你听过斯普林斯汀的歌吗？”他突然发问。他俩人原本站在那里直愣愣地盯着同一片乌漆麻黑、没人看得出名堂的景色，沉默正在升腾升腾升腾……这一问突然将这些戳破。伊利亚对着一下抛过来的问题皱起了眉，但最终摇了摇头。

“没有。”他咕哝着。

拿破仑摘下耳机。“想听听看吗？”他建议道。“信不信由你，美国很少有什么超级棒的东西，而‘老大’绝对算得上其中一样。”

伊利亚的表情看起来马上就要对拿破仑这番见解大加鞭挞，可那些话从来不曾真的吐露过。“为什么？”他问。在几英尺外的那盏低矮脚灯发出勉强照亮两人的光线中，他看起来根本无心问询。

“什么为什么？”拿破仑问，他想知道伊利亚是否会选择闭嘴。令他欣慰的是，对方没有关上话匣，他只是抿紧嘴唇然后再次开口。

“为什么你喜欢？”伊利亚简简单单开了口。“这个……斯普林斯汀唱了什么让你觉得这么好？”

拿破仑盯着他看了一会。他想自己其实从没去计较过这回事。他是如此不顾一切想要摆脱童年经历，把那些记忆抛在身后，为什么偏偏斯普林斯汀是为数不多保留在他心里的事情之一？小时候他蹑手蹑脚溜下楼梯扭开电台，在吵醒人之前听上几分钟，短暂的时光被他视若珍宝，为什么这样环境下听到的歌曲被他放在如此重要的位置这么多年？他努力不去想太多，但此时身处昏暗中，他们知晓远处正是山峦连亘，可夜幕的卷幅上又无从觅迹。这样半隐半现之下，思绪从心灵设防处被拉拽出来，渐渐浮现于言表，尽管它们可能还不足以真正表达出来。

他心里有块地方，零星点大却又格外固执，正试图让他嘴皮子里冒出解释的迹象。这动作是在恳求他：拜托找个家伙让对方听你讲讲吧。而更加诡异的地方在于，出于某些原因，他想要伊利亚来当这个倾听人。耳畔的声音从不理睬他的辩解，永远忽视理性那面的思考，只是一个劲对他嚷：在欧洲，你异乡人生中来来往往的各色过客里，伊利亚也许是寥寥无几能够懂你的人。

可是这些话从来都没能说出口，它们抵在舌尖，却止步不前。“我是听着这些歌长大的。”拿破仑最后这样答道。他确信伊利亚看穿了这些不算假话的马虎眼，也明白自己有意绕开那些还没准备好袒露的真相，但是对方什么都没有说。

“吸引人的地方，其实我不大说得上来。”拿破仑一边继续讲，一边斟酌着那些就在嘴边的词句。“也不是说他唱的歌每次就能让我联想到什么，至少不是那种粗俗的联想啦。但他的歌里内容确实很多，让我觉得能产生共鸣。”他微微耸了耸肩膀。“我认为他对过去够直率。他对于自己的往事，不论是不愿再提的，还是念念不忘的，他一概都没有芥蒂，敢于坦诚。他一点不讳言天堂般的美国梦实际有多破败，直言戳破泡泡回到现实还为时不晚。其实这描述起来还挺难的，真的。”

而他没想到的是，伊利亚只是理解地点点头，然后伸出一只了手。拿破仑盯着那手愣了几秒，直到对方打量的眼神斜过来。“没有耳机可听不见啊，牛仔。”他干巴巴地说。

拿破仑挤出一声笑，递过耳机。拇指擦过伊利亚的手掌，甚至在这短暂的触碰中，他都能感觉到对方手上的茧子，还有他皮肤的热量。伊利亚接下耳机，手指握紧了。

“好了。”拿破仑说着，一边从伊利亚蜷起的指间抽出手。“我得找首歌出来。”

伊利亚朝他摆手。“哪首都好，我不计较。”他咕哝。

“不，不，第一次听斯普林斯汀必须得选对。”拿破仑很认真地宣布。“这关乎你对他音乐的基本印象。我得好好给你找首合适的歌听听，不能随机选。他有三百多首曲子供我们挑呢，我得把这事办好。”

伊利亚眼珠快翻到天上去，但还是耐心等待着。与此同时，拿破仑正在浩繁的曲库中快速浏览。他短暂考虑了Dancing in the Dark，但随即嫌曲风过于电子。后来又在The River这首上纠结了好一阵，不过还是滑开了。有些歌包含了太多历史背景，对于不是多年来一直追斯普林斯汀的人，尤其是对只听过这个歌手的——可能还带着俄国有色眼镜的——某人来说完全无法理解。Wrecking Ball算是不错的选择，可要是不知道巨人队也没去过他们球场里看比赛或演唱会，恐怕听了也很难留下多少印象。

“Land of Hope and Dreams也许可以。”拿破仑喃喃自语像在沉思，一直按在歌曲页上的拇指松开了。听见歌名，伊利亚忍不住又要嘲两句。

“美国式的感性主义。”他嚷道。“别以为我没认出歌名里赞美诗一般歌功颂德的调调。”

“这首歌实际讲的是努力为凋敝破败的家园找出路。”拿破仑话里有刺。“也在讲心存信念，不应该停止找寻，要相信有一方沃土能让人值得活下去；相信未来会存在这样一个世界，怎么说呢，人们不再因为自身的种族或是爱人的性别而惨遭杀戮，或者被视为非正常人而遭到排挤甚至遗忘。”拿破仑声音里那股激昂劲儿让他自己都有些惊讶。随即，就在黑暗中，他想起来好几年前这歌刚出来时自己头一回听，一股掺杂了苦楚的殷切渴望从此就在他心里要命似的生根发芽。他从不曾意识到，内心深埋的一方角落，他还对“老大”的字里行间深信不疑。

“不过，要是你这么讨厌美国式的感性主义，那好吧。”他不再说下去，滑动屏幕往下翻。伊利亚的表情近乎惊愕，他沉默了好长一段时间。

“如果这歌对你有那么重要的意义的话……”伊利亚迟疑着。听见对方嗓音中无言的真诚，拿破仑抬起视线，却又因为话语的内容摇头。

“我想这首实际上不合适。“他说道。伊利亚放松了，仿佛拿破仑的话是什么原谅宣言。拿破仑心想，在这样的夜晚，那些字眼也许真的有这样的意味。

“不只是我。”他突然含糊地来了句。即便盯着手机，他还是能感受到伊利亚目光的分量。他搞不清楚嘴里的词是从脑袋哪个犄角旮瘩里跳出来的，但不知怎的，他想要做出解释，想要再攫取些文字就其中的重要性具体阐释一番。

“这不只是……你也许认为这只是音乐，只是某种资本主义者的卖唱赚钱。可是斯普林斯汀，”他叹了口气，手指停在Jungleland上方又滑开。“他的歌词里有太多的深意，道出了许多人生活中的种种过失。在国家、世界日新月异的同时，人世间有太多的悔恨与绝望，可在一切苦难之下信念一直都在：总有一天，我们能活得更好。人们需要听见这些，他们需要知道未来有比现在更好的可能。”

伊利亚依旧目光定定注视他。眼角余光处，拿破仑瞥到对方缓缓点了点头。“我能理解。”对方喃喃道。拿破仑胸膛里又擦亮了一颗好奇的火苗。伊利亚一头金发的侧影，那抬眼远眺时下颌绷紧的线条——如果此刻光线充足，他该是在看那片谷地吧——举手投足之间，使得拿破仑想要去探究更多。

他现在清楚自己该放哪首了，手指麻利地翻到了曲子。“这可能是他最棒的作品了。”拇指悬在歌曲标题上方。“这首就是‘老大’的灵魂所在，就是……”话说了半截他停了下来。“算了你就先听吧，完了再谈谈你的想法。”

他按下了播放。

伊利亚戴着耳机，望向那片虚空的昏夜。这项拿破仑则情不自禁地望向他。耳机流泻出一丝吉他口风琴交织的旋律，轻到几不可闻。他发觉自己正用气声跟唱歌词。一点希冀在腹中酝酿：多想此刻他俩是行在路上，哪怕只有一会儿。没有什么再比得上汗水沁入泥土，强风吹乱发丝；大自然的咆哮会席卷一切声音，唯独带不走耳畔斯普林斯汀低吟浅唱；那把浑厚嗓子为他娓娓道来“再拿出一点诚心吧，夜晚将有魔力奇迹降临。”[2]不过此时得以并肩倚身黑夜，面对着开阔的洼谷地，还有其他在夜幕背后连亘蜿蜒的壮丽，老天待他不薄了。

伊利亚拧起眉头，又舒展开来。拿破仑一在直看着。目光落在山谷的方向，他的脸色从狐疑渐渐转为眼前一亮，随后变成了拿破仑熟知的、自己头一回听见这歌的表情。确切地说，那表情不是膜拜，至少没那么简单，但已经相当接近。

乐符淡去，一曲终了。拿破仑按下暂停阻止下一首播放。伊利亚还定定看着黑暗处。拿破仑拍拍他。“怎么样？”他问。

伊利亚喉间滚动着垂下了头，仿佛方才被打断的思绪已经消融在夜色中。“这……挺不错的。”他说。“相当不错。对美国人来说。”

拿破仑放出了一声笑，他真不是有意。“你可以承认自己喜欢美国东西的，”他说。“旁人不会听见的。”笑容在伊利亚嘴角点亮，又转瞬而逝。他又垂下了脑袋。

“我有点……大开眼界。”沉默之后他最终开口。“不是我想得那个样子。”

“斯普林斯汀永远不会是你以为的那种歌手。”他说。“他是你真的想听的那种。”

他陷入了沉默，伊利亚同样一言不发。拿破仑忍不住瞧着他。每当伊利亚站这，紧挨着他倚在阳台栏杆的时间多上一秒，拿破仑心里刨根问底的火焰就烧得更旺一分。

最终，伊利亚直起身，打破了两人的闭口不谈。“我出来太久有人会察觉的。”在黑暗中，他的声音听起来几乎有些不情不愿。“我得再去睡会儿。”

“是啊，我也该回去试着再睡一会。”拿破仑咕哝着。他略微活动一下筋骨，对着又酸又涨的肌肉龇牙咧嘴。背后擦伤引起的酸痛已经开始蔓过双肩。“估计得再来点止痛片。明天可不轻松。”

伊利亚应声附和。“在我看赛程还不算特别糟糕。”他说道，“而且接下来就是休息日。”他笑了一下。“可以一整天都躺在床上。”

“想得美咧，选手一整天都有采访，要没完没了地回答那些相同的问题。”拿破仑提醒他。“特别是我们两个。我打包票一定会遇到CNN那个对比赛啥都不懂的白痴。”对方跟着嘲弄起来，嘴角抿出一个浅浅的笑。

伊利亚转过身，迈向台阶，拿破仑扭头看过去。“你知道，”他开口，对方随即停住步子，回过头来。拿破仑耸耸肩。“媒体热情追踪的一连串不共戴天戏码咱们可实在演得不够好，恐怖。我俩应该加把劲再讨厌对方一点。”

他搞不懂到底是什么促使他蹦出了这些字眼。伊利亚倒为这话笑了声，然后摇起了头。“我已经很努力去讨厌你了，牛仔。”他说道。“对一个美国人本来都不值得花这么大力气。”

“我很受伤，恐怖。”拿破仑带着笑意回应。“还有，严格来讲我是法国公民。在这里住的年头够让我拿张卡了。”

“快别让法国人听见你这话了。”伊利亚说。“他们会暴动的。”

“法国人永远在暴动，恐怖。”拿破仑指出来。“那是法国的国家机密。”伊利亚被逗得嗤嗤笑起来，绷紧的脊背又舒展开了。

“我该……”

“是啊，我也一样。”拿破仑说。“那么，我想咱们要路上再会了，恐怖。”

伊利亚点点头。“明天见，牛仔。”他回应着，身形融进了黑暗中，就和他来时一样。而拿破仑留在走廊上，又是独自一人。

 

————————  
译注  
[1]斯普林斯汀|Bruce Springsteen,昵称“Boss”美国著名摇滚歌手。  
[2]歌词出自“Thunder Road”

[作者注释]  
本章里藏了几条伊利亚过去的线索，要是有人想猜猜看的话（虽说和电影设定跨得不是很大，但多少有些出入），我很想知道你们是否找到了我留下的细节提示。  
正如我在开头注释的一样，Springsteen，“Boss”的歌对这个故事影响很大。虽然我是英国人，但我听着他的歌长大，而这些歌曲在写作过程中不知怎么也变成了很重要的一部分。你们不知道他的歌无伤大雅，不过听听看吧，因为他真的太棒啦！故事里伊利亚听的是Thunder Road，大概是他最经典曲目之一。

(链接已替换为为网易云音乐）

[Land of Hope and Dreams](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=16657610)

[Thunder Road](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=16657645)

[The River](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=16657841)

[Wrecking Ball](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=16657607)

[Jungleland](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=26707928)

[Dancing in the Dark](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1080543)

本文的标题也来自Land of Hope and Dreams歌词

**Author's Note:**

> 文章同时也在随缘居更新


End file.
